Hogwart Forum Stufff
by Sherri3555
Summary: Just a story for my Hogwart forum stuff. You wanna read, go ahead. Um, if you really do want to. I wouldn't recommend it though, my writing is kind of bad. :P (yeh i know i spelled stuff with 3 f's. whatcha gona do bout it, bruh?) Warning: A bit of the occasional swearing and serious stories.
1. A Secret Friend (669 words)

**I had this done by Janurary 3rd, but I was too lazy to post it. Now I can't turn this in as early . . . well, nothing I can do about it now!**

 **Astronomy: Prompt/Task: Write a story based only on communication.**

 **Extra Prompt: "I wish I knew how to speak to people without sounding like an idiot", "I love you, but you make it hard to like you", "You are magnificent. Crazy, but magnificent"**

* * *

If you go to the sakura tree at a certain time at the back of Hogwart High, you'll discover two rivals sitting together peacefully, just talking about a random topic. A smaller blonde boy and a taller black-haired boy, just sitting there and chatting like everyday best friends. Except they weren't, or at least weren't suppose to be.

"I wish I knew how to speak to people without sounding like an idiot," he mutters, hugging the white bunny in his arms. The bunny was a plushie from Harry, which he got as a gift.

"You're speaking to me right now and I don't think you sound like an idiot. I think you're sound smart and happy," Harry replied.

Draco smiled at him, not his sneer that you would see when the two pass each other in the halls. It was a genuine smile, filled with life rather than a fake one he throws around everyday.

"I don't think so," he says, staring at the emerald-eyed boy and slightly blushing. "I think I sound dumb. Those insults I yell, so old now. Should come up with something more clever, but you know I'm not any Ravenclaw."

(A note you'll skip: Hogwart High is separated in classes with their representative color and leader (Head of House). Just a little heads-up.)

"I love you, but you make it hard to like you. This isn't the Draco Malfoy I knew, what happened to my sweet angel!?" Harry joked, laughing along with Draco.

"You are magnificent. Crazy, but magnificent," Draco complimented.

"Yeah I am," Harry said, standing up and striking a heroic pose. Draco only laughed harder. "But what I said was true. You don't usually act like this Draco, is anything happening or whatever?"

"Um," Draco paused, biting his lips, "I-I don't know. I just, I want to-um . . ."

"See? You're stuttering, something Draco Malfoy never would do if his life depended on it."

"Shut up! I just want to be your friend in public!" Draco hissed before putting his hands over his mouth and turning red, clashing his pale skin.

"R-Really?" Harry was surprised.

"Um-uhh-y-yes?" Draco whispered, shyly looking away.

"Well why didn't you say so? I could totally get Hermione and Ron and Neville and Luna and a bunch of others to befriend you. Ron may take a long time but it'll be okay! Plus, you and Hermione seem to love books and such and I think you and Luna woulld be good friends for reasons I'm not too sure why but you two seem like you would! Ooh, maybe we could get you to go to Gryffindor which would be awesome although I'll have to speak with Dumbledore about it and-" Harry ranted fast, taking a pause every so often to breath before ranting again and again.

Draco rolled his eyes. Who knew why he was Harry Potter's friend, but he planned on staying his friend for a while.

Now if he could get the prat to close his mouth, that would be fantastic.

* * *

 **Cool, I liked this prompt. Simple yet complicated in a way.**

 **And it's hard when there's a word limit cause I'm like "I need to put details yet not put details at the same time!" Heh, frustration. Maybe I'll rant it out at Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I wonder how she'll respond . . . probably splash toilet water at my face.**

— **Sherri3555**


	2. Borrowing (765 words)

**Sherri manages to get these assignments done in about 30 minutes each if she focuses enough, yet she can't manage to update her story in more than two months. I'm an oddball, for sure.**

 **Divination: Prompt/Task: Task #3 (gun, fork and cat)**

* * *

"I love your dress! May I **borrow** it for a while please! Pretty please, with cherry on top?"

"I love that makeup set! You mind if I **borrow** it for a bit?"

"I forgot my notes at the library again! May I **borrow** yours for a bit, please?"

Slowly, I foolishly lended her my stuff and never got it back.

That dress? She wore it to a party and ruined it, then burned it in front of me and yelling at how ugly it was. I didn't say anything, but it hurted my heart.

That makeup set? I found it in the trash, used and destroyed. What a "lovely" friend, never backstabbing me.

Those notes? I never finished my homework because that little _/bleep/_ never returned my notes back and I couldn't finish because I also lended her my book. I had detention that day with Professor Sprout.

It's starting to bug me, like a person constantly poking you even after you yelled at them multiple times to stop.

"Hey Ginny, may I **borrow** that book for a bit?" Angela gestured at my textbook for Potions.

I scowled, not at all pleased to see Angela Olstine, a unfriendly and decieving Hufflepuff (I can't believe she was sorted into the kindest House), wanting to "borrow" any more of my stuff. She must be on some drug potions if she really thought that she could borrow any more of my possessions, or just extremely dumb. Or both.

"No," I calmly answered as politely as I could, picking up pace to lose her and finally head to Potions. Somehow, going to Potions and having to deal with Professor Snape scowling at me didn't seem so bad anymore.

"B-But I'm your-"

"Friend?" I cut her off, sneering at her and staring with fake sympathy. "I thought a friend would borrow and _return_ , something you don't seem to do."

"B-But I really am! I'm sorry, I'll really try to be better! See-"

"I'm tired off your poor excuses, Olstine. You burned one of my dresses in front of me and constantly kept on ranting on how 'poor' it looked. You borrowed some makeup from me and threw it away, knowing that I had just bought it with the last of my allowance. You literally got me detention because you were 'borrowing' my stuff and never returning anything!" I ranted, huffing at the end.

"W-Wait, I can change! Please, let me just-"

"Take my stuff one last time? I really don't think so, Angela Ostine," I dismissed, glaring at her and turning around, flipping my flaming orange hair at her face.

I stormed off to the dungeons, secretly glancing back only once to see the angered look on her face. I could just hear her spouting out insults and threats.

"You better leave before I beat that sneer right off your pathetic face, blood traitor!"

I rolled my eyes, clearly not impressed with her childish play.

"I would beat your pretty face if you had one," I whispered to myself, chuckling a bit before continuing to Potions.

* * *

She was beyond pissed, outraged even.

That freaking Weasley literally, ugh! She just couldn't even describe the anger boiling in her chest.

She had lost a tool, something she could play and throw out eventually. She was going to use the Weasley, get secrets and perhaps by hanging out with Ginny, she could get closer to Ronald, which would access her to be closer to Harry Potter. Then she would woo the boy, acting innocent and strong like the type of girl he would fall for.

But she had underestimated the girl, not even bothering to hide her intentions as well as she should have.

She was also using the Weasley to get better grades, since she was already getting only A's rather then the O's she truly deserved! And she did have some decent taste in clothing.

Angela bit her lips, enduring the pain in her head. She will get her revenge, certainly.

After all, she was in fact, the one _in charge_.

* * *

 **Not the greatest work ever, honestly. I feel like it could've gone in a better direction than that.**

 **Oh, and no offence to anyone named Angela.**

— **Sherri3555**


	3. A Shattering Mirror (1,203 words)

**I never liked Aphrodite. I envy that she gets love cards and the authority to pair people up. I want a deck of Harry Potter cards to ship and make canon!**

 **Astronomy: Task/Prompt: Write about someone who cannot see their own beauty, be it inner beauty or outer beauty.**

 **Extra Prompt: "If you want someone to love you, you have to love yourself first", damaged**

 **Warning: A bit of swearing in this, just to fit the serious vibe of the story.**

* * *

He glared harshly at the mirror, not pleased at all with his looks. His _**body**_. His _**soul**_.

His body was scattered with bruises, some old and some new. But no matter how bruised or broken his body is, it could never compared to his damaged state of mind.

"Why is it so fucking damn difficult?" he whispered to himself before realizing how hoarse his voice was. He hasn't spoken much, only whispering a few words a day. This was probably the longest sentence he has ever said in a long time.

 _Because you're not good enough. You are just a worthless Death Eater, just like everyone around you. You can never, ever become perfect. You're the worst._

' _Shut up!_ ' Draco thought, clenching his fist.

It's been weeks since the battle, although to some people, it's still an open wound. Especially for the Death Eaters, which are either at stuck in Azkaban or being supervised by the Ministry. Draco had managed to get off the hook, but his father wasn't as lucky.

Ever since, it's like Draco had a new " _friend_."

Draco's so-called friend talked to him everyday, like a self-conscious. But unless a self-conscious talks trash about yourself, Draco's wasn't a self-conscious.

It was like a voice whispering, telling him about his sins.

 _Can you feel your sins crawling on your back, Draco? Cause you're gonna have a bad time soon (1). The Ministry will send you to Azkaban, Draco. That cannot be stopped._

' _I said shut up!_ ' Draco sneered at his reflection. His once blue-gray eyes were darker, like a dull gray sky. His blonde hair was untidy and longer than it was 7 years ago. He had bags and his skin was paper white, having a sickly glow to it.

 _You can never avoid the truth, no matter how hard you try._

"But I damn well can avoid you!" he snapped, throwing the mirror to the ground and watching the glass shatter to pieces. His reflection was staring at him with pity.

 _If you want someone to love you, you have to love yourself first. And look how that's going!_

A wicked laugh echoed in Draco's head, making him bitterly scowl and kneel. He stared angrily at the shards, broken apart and impossible to put together.

 **Just like him.**

* * *

He had gathered the shards, carefully not cutting himself and dumping it in the trash. For safety measures, he transfigured them into little pieces of paper so no one would be suspicious of why his mirror was missing. He made a mental note to get a new mirror quickly before anyone noticed that Draco Malfoy, the boy who "only cared for his looks and pride", didn't have a mirror anymore. After disposing of the evidence, he carefully put on some suitable robes and headed out, ignoring the stares he got in the hall. His hair was a mess, no doubt, but he wanted to get to dinner, have a few bites of delicious food and leave as quickly as he could. Because if he was there, sitting completely alone and defenseless, well, he didn't want to end up dead just yet.

Before, he would look confident and utterly handsome. He wasn't humble about it either.

Now, all he sees when he was looking at old photos of himself is a spoiled, selfish and oblivious child. That child didn't know what could happen when he becomes a Death Eater. He wouldn't know the pain and misery that lies ahead until it would be too late. He never did see anything about being "handsome" or "perfect" anymore.

After all, people change. Even the prettiest have something ugly about them.

Clenching his fist until it turned paper white, he arrived at the Great Hall (2) and looked at the points. Like always, Gryffindor was in the lead with Ravenclaw in second, Hufflepuff in third and Slytherin in dead last.

'Huh,' Draco thought, remembering a moment during his first year. He thought he would never forget that moment of rage, but he almost forgot everything about any of his years. All he remembered was the hatred he felt. Hatred for fucking Golden Boy and his bitchy companions, hatred for Hogwarts, hatred for being so foolish and falling stupidly for Voldemort's promises. 'I just remembered. Slytherin almost won that one day, then Dumbledore granted Gryffindor more points.'

"Favoring bastard," he whispered and glared at the ruby stones in the hourglass, belonging to Gryffindor.

He hated Dumbledore. Even though he did feel guilt after his former Headmaster's death, he still didn't like him. The man was always favoring Gryffindor, ignoring Slytherin. Although he may have not done it intentionally, he followed the stereotype of the Gryffindor and Slythering rivalry. Gryffindor was the best and bravest while Slytherin should perish in hell, whoop-di-doo!

There was a reason, after all, that those bitches—ahem, sorry— _Death Eaters_ roamed so freely in Hogwarts. The old man was certainly a bat, way too blind to see that enemies lurked every corner.

And yet, he saw Draco's pain, with a fucking pitying look. "We can save you" and "it's not too late" and all that pathetic crap that no one gives a shit about.

It was entirely useless, especially if it was too late to save him from the path he has taken. He took the opportunity and had to pay the consequences, not have people trying to make it even more difficult! It wasn't any of their business to "save him" or that stupid shit! (3)

But then again, what was really their business?

What should they stick their nose into, and what should they keep out of?

The question repeated in Draco's mind on his way to the dining hall.

' _What truly is "beauty"?_ ' (4)

* * *

 **While writing this, I had a can of Smarties and I decided to sort them by color. I don't know why.**

 **Then I ate them. All of them. The stomach ache was worth it~!**

 **(1) Someone had to have gotten the reference. Undertale!**  
 **(2) The Great Hall has the points there, right?**  
 **(3) I had to have Draco be in a bit of a depression mode. I mean, after seeing people suffer and die, you would obviously feel some trauma. Plus, he's still 17 (16?). A bit young, if you think about it. He's not even a young adult (in the U.S, at least)!**  
 **(4) I think I just failed the prompt completely. But then again, I don't have the time to start anew. Oh well.**

— **Sherri3555**


	4. Prettier Than A Flower (327 words)

**This was a pretty weird pairing, but I honestly don't ship Hermione with anyone so it had to be someone pretty random.**

 **Feb. Event Prompts: (#11) Bouquet of Flowers, (#30) Lavender**

* * *

"Hoo—hoo!"

The barn owl flew in, hooting and dropping a bouquet of lavender flowers on Hermione's lap.

Hermione looked fondly at the lavender flowers; her favorite kind of flowers. Who could have known that these were her favorite?

"Thank you," she whispered to no one in particular.

"Ooh, someone got some flowers! Who is it—no, let me guess—Harry?" Payton giggled.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Payton was such a weirdo sometimes. Sure, she had a small crush on Harry a few years back but she has accepted the fact that Harry doesn't like her in that way.

"Stop it!" she whined as Payton tried to grab the lavender flowers out of her hand.

"It's just so romantic! I wish I had an admirer like you, we'd be perfect!"

"I haven't even met him," Hermione mumbled, blushing. "I don't even know if he's even in Hogwarts. For all I know, he could be a creepy vampire, looking for his next victims."

"Oh, a vampire! That's so hot!" Payton started ranting on and on about how hot vampires were. Honestly, Hermione never met a vampire before but she was sure not all of them were like what Payton described.

But what Payton didn't know was that this admirer sent her a letter before, revealing his true identity and requesting a date to go to Hogsmeade this weekend.

While pretending to listen to the Gryffindor girl rant on and on about love, she stared blankly at the ceiling.

Wondering what possibly made Blaise Zabini want to go on a date with her.

* * *

 **"I can't quite contain or explain my evil ways." Anyone know what song this is from? Hint: It's part of the chorus.**

— **Sherri3555**


	5. Society's Exception (1,036 words)

**Stubborn people are cute. (*cough*Severus*cough*)**

 **Feb. Event Prompts: (#47) "I love you, you belong to me." / "I don't belong to anybody. I'll never let anybody put me in a cage." / "I don't want to put you in a cage; I want to love you!", (#48) "I think anybody who falls in love is a freak. It's a crazy thing to do. It's kind of like a form of socially acceptable insanity."**

 **Pairing: Harry/Draco**

 **Warning: A slight bit of cussing.**

* * *

"Will you go out with me?"

The question just popped up out of nowhere.

Draco turned around to find Potter—er, _Harry_ , who was catching his breath from trying to keep up with the speedy Slytherin. The emerald-eyed boy was blushing, the shade of a red that almost blended in with his tan skin. So unlike Draco, who would blush a scarlet red that certainly clashed with his pale white skin.

"No," Draco answered coldly, secretly feeling guilty when Harry's face dropped.

". . ." Harry reminded silent, a look of hurt forming on his formally nervous face.

"U-um, i-it's not t-totally personal or anything!" Draco interrupted, blushing madly. He wasn't that cold-hearted, so he just wanted to assure that it wasn't anything personal at all. Well, not really.

Although he was stuttering. What an oddly un-Malfoy thing to do . . . then again, he was no ordinary Malfoy.

"Well, a-at least tell me why," Harry responded softly, with curiosity sparkling in his eyes.

Draco looked away, biting his lips in deep thought before replying. "I think anyone who falls in love is a—," he stopped for a second "freak. It's a crazy thing to do. It's kind of like a form of socially accepted insanity."

"W-what? But it's the best thing that can happen! Someone you love who loves you back, it gives you a special feeling you can't get enough of!" Harry yelled, grabbing Draco by the shoulder.

Draco's cheeks blushed, an adorable color of pink flooding his pale skin.

"H-hey!" Draco hissed. "Get the hell away from me!"

"I love you, you belong to me," Harry growled in a possessive tone, leaning closer to the blonde boy. Draco's blush deepened at such close contact. Rage filled the usually blank gray eyes as Draco pushed Harry away.

"I don't belong to anyone!" he shouts, backing away from the emerald-eyed boy. Harry looked almost . . . guilty.

'That's a strange look on his face,' Draco thinks, holding his shoulder. That git had an iron grip!

"I'll never let anybody put me in a cage," Draco said. "And even if I did agree that love is as great as you describe it, how do I know that you aren't lying to me? Trying to humiliate me? Are you trying to avenge Dumbledore by making sure my life is miserable? Well, news flash Potter—my life is miserable because of you!"

"I don't want to put you in a cage," Harry stated, taking a bold step forward. Although Draco noticed that he did slightly flinch at the name of their former Headmaster. "I want to love you! I know your life is miserable, and I know that I caused most of your misery, but I can make it up to you! If you just let me, I can make your life better and worth living!"

"Stop lying Potter!"

"Please!" Harry pleaded, grabbing the stubborn Malfoy's wrist. "Just—please just let me try. Just one date, this Saturday at Hogsmeade. You never really know, maybe you'll like it. Just give me a chance, Dragon Lucius Malfoy."

Draco flinched at his full name. He never knew that Harry Potter, the Golden Boy who despised Slytherins (although it was really a mutual feeling) and arch-nemesis of Draco, knew his own enemy's full name. You would think that Harry wouldn't bother calling him anything but "Malfoy" and "slimy git" and other insults, much less his full name.

You would think he only knew that his name was just Draco Malfoy, the boy whose destined to become a snotty, rotten, pureblood Death Eater who would end up in Azkaban one day.

"Let go," Draco stated slowly, giving Harry a glare. Harry obeyed and watched as the boy takes a step foward to peck his cheek.

Of course, that small kiss literally made Harry's day.

Draco walked away, but Harry didn't notice. The blonde literally kissed him! He kissed him on the cheek! Well, it was just a small peck but still!

Harry smiled and ran back to the Gryffindor common room, planning to write a letter for the time and place for their little "date."

* * *

 **Bonus Scene:**

Draco couldn't believe that he actually kissed his worst enemy.

That simple action pretty much sucker-punched their rough past in the jaw, flipped them off and yelled "fuck you, bitch!"

Of course, this could end in two ways. Good case scenario; Harry would leave him alone for the rest of their 8th year, although it was extremely unlikely. Worst case scenario; Harry would take this as an answer of "yes" to his proposal and think that Draco would show up to their "date" and never leave him alone for the rest of his life.

Draco shuddered at the thought of him and Harry at their wedding, with Draco in a dress and a sappy smile plastered on the two boy's (or men's?) faces.

"Ugh," he groaned, heading towards the common room. "I think I need to hibernate. Forever."

Oh, and just so you know, he wakes up to the sound of an owl with a letter. I'll let you imagine what his reaction is.

* * *

 **I always pictured someone just screaming "fuck you" as they punch someone in the face. I think it's funny, probably cause a) I'm sadistic so anyone in pain brings me a positive vibe for no reason or b) it's actually funny and I'm just being ridiculous.**

 **Ah well, I don't give two fucks about any of that crap!**

— **Sherri3555**


	6. My Fair Lady (1,281 words)

**Today, I wanna put a "creepy, psychopathic boyfriend" on my list of fanfics.**

 **Feb. Event Prompts: (#25) Lovesick, (#57) My Fair Lady**

 **Pairing: James/Regulus**

 **Warning: Slight cursing, psychopathic!James and mentioned deaths.**

* * *

James Potter was a **psychopathic killer** , Regulus decided.

There is a fine line between protective boyfriend and a lovesick maniac, and unfortunately, James crossed that line.

"It's only for you, love!" he would respond when ever Regulus asked him why he did such a horrifying deed. "After I'm finish, no one will ever interfere with our love!"

' _More of no one will be alive_ ,' Regulus thought, pressing a photo against his chest.

James told Regulus to stay in their bedroom for a bit, because of "private bro-time".

That is, if "bro-time" meant inviting your best friend/boyfriend's older brother and murdering him. It was horrifying, hearing them scream and plead for mercy. James Potter didn't spare anyone, except for Regulus Black.

He didn't care for anyone else, except Regulus Black.

He didn't love anyone else, except Regulus Black.

He killed everyone, except for Regulus Black.

Regulus thought back to how it all really began, and how a small crush could turn into an unstable relationship.

It all started when Sirius and Regulus both ran away from home, together living in James's house. At first, James was a bit hostile to Regulus. But after some time, the two grew closer and closer.

It was just a few days before they started to date, when Lily Evans approached the picture.

"Hey," he had asked to the red-haired girl. "Can you tutor me in Potions? Just for this one lesson, I promise."

"Sure," she had answered.

Regulus wasn't exactly sure how James overheard their small conversation, but he could only assume that James was stalking him. The conversation was held in the library, so he doubt that James was there "just to study".

Whatever the reason, it didn't end well.

That night, James wasn't at dinner because of a "stomach flu", as Sirius informed him when Regulus noticed the Seeker's absence.

That morning, Lily Evans was found dead. Hanging from a noose in front of Fat Lady's portrait, with a note attached saying "get away from him, slut."

The second victim was Severus Snape, James's arch-enemy. After the death of Lily, Regulus had asked Severus for help. The obsidian-eyed boy looked blank after his crush's death, but helped Regulus out anyways. After that, the two were like little buddies. Not exactly best friends, but not total strangers with each other.

James was once again absent that night, the night Severus "committed suicide" because of Lily's death. Regulus would've believed those rumors if he didn't talk to Snape the day before his "suicide" and asked about Lily's death. Snape's clear intention was to "avenge her death", not to commit suicide.

At first, Regulus was skeptical, but other people were also absent that night. Sirius was absent as well, so he assumed that they were in detention.

Apparently, as he was later informed, Sirius was the only one in detention that night.

Victim number three was a Gryffindor girl named Holly Iregris, who had flirted with Regulus just a few days before as a dare by her friends, she explained to him after the two lost House points. Regulus forgiven her, since it was something he could relate to (he has done a few embarrassing dares, after all).

Apparently James didn't know that, so she was found beaten to death with a bloody rod. There were no finger prints found on the rod.

Victim number four was Remus. It's been two, maybe three years since the murders and the two boys were in a happy relationship. However, things turned out wrong when Remus came in and asked to have a "private conversation" with James. Regulus had headed upstairs to water the flowers when he heard a scream and the sound of liquid being splashed. At first, he thought that maybe James or Remus must have poured some hot tea he had prepared on themselves by accident, but that thought disappeared when he approached the kitchen.

James had a knife in his hand, completely bloody. The crimson liquid was all over the kitchen, the counter, the sink, the table, and especially the floor. Remus's corpse was laying motionless on the floor, wide-eyed with a frighten look on his face.

Never before had Regulus ever felt fear from his lover.

James just stared at Remus with an angered look on his face for a minute before noticing Regulus standing there. James immediately turned soft and claimed that "it's not what it looks like!"

Regulus should have called the Aurors, but his damn heart told him not to.

James hugged him tightly, with Remus's blood still on his clothes and his hand. Regulus stood there, paralyzed and frightened. What if James harmed him, like an abused husband? What if he killed Regulus? What if James forced him into . . . _**it**_ and suffer? What if James poisoned him and kidnapped him? All those questions popped into his mind, filling Regulus entirely with fear.

The love disappeared that day.

From what James had told him, Remus had somehow found out James's killing spree back in their 6th year. Before the sandy-haired man could explain how, James stabbed him to death.

"Hush love," James whispered kindly in Regulus's ears after Regulus broke down in tears. "It's going to be alright. It was for your own good, Reggie. Your own good."

' _My own good. Meaning that it's my fault James murdered him. It's my fault they all died. They didn't deserve to die_ ,' Regulus sniffled, hot tears forming. ' _They had a life ahead, children that would've been born, jobs that would've been fulfilled, lives that would've been brightened. It's all my fault!_ '

"Oh my love!"

Regulus wiped his tears and sniffled again, walking slowly down the stairs with his head hung low. "Y-yes James?"

"He's-he's gone now. Please forgive me Regulus, but he was going to find out," James said calmly, gesturing to the dead corpse on their living room floor. "Sirius would've alerted the Aurors, I could've ended up in Azkaban and you could've ended up heartbroken. He knew, he knew about the deaths. If I end up in Azkaban, I fear that you would turn depressed, and I refuse to make you sad in any way!"

Regulus flinched at such a harsh tone. Tears were pouring down now.

"S-Sirius-please James, t-tell me why! Why d-did they deserve to die!? I-I cannot figure out w-why you would ever k-kill any of them just for _me_ ," Regulus's voice croaked, unable to continue as the tears poured rapidly down his cheeks. His vision was blurry and all he felt was pain that formed from grief and guilt.

His brother, the man who always made him smile, was dead. His brother's and "lover's" best friend, who was always smart and kind, was dead. His only friend, that didn't befriend him because of his family, was dead. Two women, who would've found a lover and gotten married, were dead.

And it was because of **James Potter** , for "love".

* * *

 **Holy crap, that's a lot darker than I wanted it to be. Yandere Simulator does give me a pretty dark idea of love, doesn't it?**

 **Eh, too late to turn back now. Peace!**

— **Sherri3555**


	7. Friends With Benefits (624 words)

**I was just reading the other entries with "Friends With Benefits" as their title prompt and I did not think that "Friends With Benefits" was a sexual term. Fuck, well, that brings my idea a bit down.**

 **But who cares? That just means I'm "** _ **special**_ **".**

 **Feb. Event: Prompts: (#58) Friends With Benefits, (#21) "To be your friend was all I ever wanted; to be your lover was all I ever dreamed." (Valerie Lombardo)**

 **Warning: slash, a bit of cursing**

* * *

Sirius Black knows when people have an obsession, and James just so happens to have one.

Only, this "obsession" far passes the levels of James's obsession with pranking Snivellus and winning over Lily Evans. This obsession was on Sirius's little brother; Regulus Black.

That's right, you heard that correctly.

Regulus Black, an example of a perfect, pure-blood obsessed Slytherin, manages to catch James's attention faster than even Lily did.

The minute Sirius introduced Regulus, James was asking all about him. From some casual ones—"Does he like Quidditch?"—to some more personal ones—"What kind of food does he like?"—to some downright creepy ones—"What kind of position does he sleep in?"

Seriously, there's a boundary between public and private. I mean, he literally asked what sleep position Regulus slept in! How was Sirius suppose to know!? He doesn't just walk into his brother's room when he sleeps and observe what position he's in! That's just fucking creepy!

And of course, Sirius did yell at James for that.

For about three years now, the two were just massively obsessed with each other but were too shy to approach the other. And Sirius was caught in the middle of the two boys' passionate love for one another.

Regulus has been ranting on and on about how cute James was and how he was so awesome, while James has been trying to get info out of Sirius and stalking the poor younger Black.

Sirius just about had enough.

So he did what he always wanted to do; trap two people in a room and make them confess. Sure, he'll probably get hexed the crap out of but at least they'll finally realize that they were meant to be!

Remus helped with Sirius's master plan, tricking the two into entering the empty classroom and trapping the two in there with unbreakable locking charms put up by Remus.

It was easy to get them in there; all Sirius had to say was "Regulus/James wants to talk to you!" and they were hooked. At first, the two were banging on the door and yelling at the two Gryffindors to let them out. Eventually, they stopped trying. Sirius and Remus pressed their ears on the door, eavesdropping on the two.

"Did you want to say something?" Regulus asked.

"I-I-" It sounded like James was about to confess.

Silence.

"I like you a lot!" Wait, Regulus confessed first? Dammit, now he owed Remus five galleons!

"To be your friend was all I ever wanted; to be your lover was all I ever dreamed." Of course Regulus would say that.

"You want to know something? I like you too." Finally!

Remus silently lifted the charm, giving Sirius a thumb-up. Sirius nods before slamming the door open.

"Alright lovebirds, now that you two confessed, you can leave—WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!?"

It just so happens that Sirius caught the two in a heated make-out session.

* * *

 **I gotta catch up on some writings. I got like, only three stories posted (not counting this one) and two weeks to finish. Plus, I have school too so I'm going to have to write a lot shorter!**

— **Sherri3555**


	8. Beauty & The Beast (285 words)

**Finally, a story that's short!**

 **Feb. Event: Prompt: (#53) Beauty and the Beast, (#31) Rose Red**

* * *

Lily's favorite fairytale was Beauty and the Beast.

Why? Because it's moral was something Lily could relate to.

Looks aren't everything.

Look at her best friend, Severus Snape. Sure, he may not be in the best condition **(1)** but he was intelligent with a wide variety of talent. He was someone Lily idolized, even if he is a Slytherin.

Then there was James Potter. Sure, he was utterly handsome and extremely popular, but he was indeed a toerag in Lily's eyes. That boy was a horrible influence, breaking rules and being completely obnoxious.

She didn't care if James was handsome—that prat picks on Severus daily. She rather hang out with her dear friend, who actually had a brain unlike that Potter, than him.

It was a lovely tale, because it was about how looks didn't matter.

She wanted to be like Belle, only with a rose red dress. She wanted to dance with her "prince" and live in a fairytale.

She wanted to live happily, just like Belle.

And so she did. James Potter was like bully and immature idiot, but he really changed. He was so sweet and kind, not like the one Lily knew for six years.

They had a child, which she named "Harry James Potter".

And even though they passed away and unfortunately couldn't be around Harry when the poor child was little, they lived happily ever after.

* * *

 **(1) I like to think that although Lily noticed Severus's bruises, he didn't tell her about his home life.**

 **Shortest story I have ever written.**

— **Sherri3555**


	9. The Love Letter (446 words)

**Feb. Event: (#1) Receiving a card/gift from a Secret Admirer, (#6) Going on a romantic date**

* * *

Scorpius didn't expect to receive such a sweet gift from his secret admirer.

At first, it was just a few cards complementing him. It was annoying, mainly because Scorpius thought of it as creepy rather than romantic. Rose and Al were squealing when they found out about Scorpius's admirer.

But no, not this time. It was a beautiful collar, just a simple black band that easily stretched with a silver cross. It brought out his gray eyes, making it look a bit more silver. Maybe it was a charm, or maybe it was just natural, but his eyes looked prettier when he putted it on.

"Meet me at the lake at 8:00 pm tonight, and wear my gift please. From A."

"I accept your request," Scorpius said, curious of who his so-called admirer was.

Little did he know, his admirer was more closer to him than he thought.

* * *

He did not expect to be in Al's arms that night.

He was at the lake on time, impatiently waiting. The stars were already out and the lake was beautiful.

"Hello Scorpius." Scorpius turned around in surprise and was shocked to see his best friend, Al Potter, standing there with a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Y-you're my secret admirer?"

"Yeah," he confessed shyly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "I-I liked you for a long time but . . . you know, I was afraid that you wouldn't accept my feelings. So, um, I decided maybe I should send you some cards to build up my courage. And look, that's why we're here, right? I just, you know, wanted to go on a—"

Scorpius leaned over and kissed Al, right on the lips.

That night was very special for the two of them. Al had a picnic blanket and a basket full of delicious food set up at a perfect spot, just below a willow tree. The two silently ate, admiring the beautiful landscape.

"So, things are going to be different now. What about Rose?" Scorpius asked.

"I don't think it'll hurt her if we just kept it a small secret, just for now. You know, when you're ready."

"You mean you want others to know?"

"Please baby, I want the world to know that you're my boyfriend."

Scorpius blushed and snuggled in Al's arms.

Aah, now this is Scorpius's idea of relaxing. Right in his new boyfriend's arms.

* * *

 **For a short fanfic, this took a lot longer than it should have.**

— **Sherri3555**


	10. Undead (744 words)

**I forgot to use my grammar check for Chapter 8 and 9! Oh well, won't make that mistake this time.**

 **Feb. Prompt: (#14) Champagne, (#41) Comforted (Woah, both numbers have 4 and 1!)**

* * *

It was all too sudden.

Just a few hours ago, he has received some news.

The death of his brother, Regulus Black.

Sirius's heart felt like it was ripped in two. Sure, he wasn't close to his brother—not after he was sorted into Gryffindor. But he wasn't that cruel!

His brother, sweet little Regulus. One day the boy was laughing along with him as they played together, the next day Regulus was completely against him. It killed him on the inside everytime he saw Regulus with those monsters. He wished that he could grab his brother away from those slimy snakes, but how would Regulus react? Sirius wasn't stupid, he knew that Regulus would surely feel insulted if he called any Slytherin a worthless piece of trash.

Sirius has never felt such an aching pain before, a pain that couldn't even match the pain of a broken heart.

That moment when he received the letter, he cried. Of all people, why did his brother have to suffer this early? He wasn't even 25 when he died, so why?

Hours later, Sirius walked to a muggle bar. He casted a glamour charm, to cover up his "reputation".

"You look like the undead. So tell me, zombie, what's your sob story?" the bartender asked, glancing at the moping Sirius as he cleaned one of the glass bottles. "Let me guess, your girlfriend cheated on you? Broke up with you?"

Sirius silently shook his head.

Looking at Sirius's glass, the bartender refilled the empty glass with a light yellow liquid.

"Champagne is a good drink when you want to mope," the bartender continued, pouring himself a glass as well. "That's what the undead like you always order, to cope the pain. It's on the house, zombie."

"Will you stop calling me a zombie?" Sirius hissed.

The bartender didn't even flinch at such a harsh tone. He just took a small sip of champagne and softly spoke. "Nope. Not until you stop acting like one."

"What the bloody hell is that suppose to mean?"

"You may look like an ordinary man on the outside, but you're really dead on the inside," the bartender explained. "I can see it in your eyes, zombie. You're part of the undead civilization. When something tragic occurs in someone's life, they have that exact look in your eyes."

The bartender took another sip of champagne. "The look of someone who just died."

Sirius and the bartender stayed silent for a few minutes, the only noise coming from the bartender taking a sip.

Sirius took a deep breath. "My brother died recently. It's kind of sad, since I really didn't get to know him."

The bartender gestured him to continue. "Go on, it'll hurt a lot less if you continue."

"I-I went to school for about a year. It was a boarding school, so I couldn't see my brother until he was old enough to go. I made my parents-" he paused to think of an appropriate word to describe the maniacs. "-upset, because of my grades and the kind of people I hanged around with. My brother is heavily influenced by our parents, so naturally, he thought of me as a disappointment as well. We both went to our boarding school, and he hanged out with a crowd I hated."

"Eventually, we went our separate ways. He became the good boy my parents wanted, while I became my own independent person. And-and-h-he just-"

Sirius felt the hot tears pouring out.

"H-he was too young, and I was too weak to protect him."

* * *

Eventually, Sirius drank more than five glasses and he still felt sober and depressed.

The bartender left after his shift was over, leaving Sirius to mope by himself.

Sirius sighed and drank the last of the champagne in his glass. As much as he didn't want to admit it, the bartender was right.

He really was a zombie.

* * *

 **Holy crap, managed to upload this today!**

 **I felt weird writing the word 'undead' since I'm a fan of a band called "Hollywood Undead" and they call their fans the "Undead Army".**

— **Sherri3555**


	11. Alone With Knowledge (550 words)

**First Chocolate Frog Card, I'm pretty hyped for no reason.**

 **To avoid confusion, it's an AU where Severus never met Lily.**

 **Chocolate Frog Card: Prompts/Bronze/Valeria Myriadd: Book (changed to "Books"), Read, Countless, Great**

* * *

I love to **read**.

I love to learn.

I love to study for fun.

I love being ahead.

I love earning House Points and getting praises from others.

I love it when others ask me for help or want to be my partner.

But sometimes, I feel ... alone. It's like no one knows everything I know, like no one understands me. It's like I'm a foreigner, who can't speak the same language as everyone else.

My smooth, long vocabulary competes with a teacher's.

My hand always being prepared to answer every question.

My knowlege of every subject.

My **books** which I have memorized.

It's so lonely to be smart and different, because it's like no one really knows what I know. No one can possibly know what it's like to be alone with my thought and my books.

 **Countless** times, I would make a joke about magic and no one would understand what spell I'm referencing to, not even the older kids. Then I have to explain it to them, only getting a "oh" as a response.

How is it like, having a small brain? Is it easier to have friends that way, just being dumb? I don't understand.

It's the only thing I can't learn from my books; the one thing I desire to do.

Make a friend.

It's **great** to be smart and ahead of the class, but I can never enjoy telling anyone about my achievements. There's no one to study with, to share theories and thoughts with, to help me when I'm confused.

I hate being smart.

I hate that I love reading.

I hate being ahead.

I hate being above average.

I hate everything about magic.

But then again, since when were things easy for me? It's always a challenge to do anything, studying way ahead of people in my year, reading long books in one day, memorizing what teachers say and cast spells so easily.

So why? Why does someone as smart as me have to do so much to get some attention when everyone else doesn't even have to try? They just...know everything modern. The latest gossip, the newest popular kids, the Quidditch teams. Everything that I don't know.

How? How do they know so much, and I know so little compare to them?

I don't get it.

I'm ahead of my class, I know spells that even 5th years can't preform and I know everything by heart. So why don't I know about the "latest thing"?

But hey, it's normal for someone like me. For people with a "gift".

It's just me being me, I'm just Severus Snape. **(1)**

* * *

 **(1) "It's just me being me, I'm just Charlie Scene." I love 'The Natives'. Such a good song.**

 **It's ok for now, I guess. I wrote it in a few hours, so if it isn't as well as it could be, then that's why.**

— **Sherri3555**


	12. Differences (748 words)

**I'm like, really sad because I missed out on Assignment #3 for Myths & Legends class. It was about Greek Mythology, which is my favorite mythology. I could've written about Hermes!**

 **Myths & Legends: Prompts/Challenge: Task 2 (Gorgans & Medusa): Write about the three Black sisters (Narcissa, Andromeda and Bellatrix) , and their struggle with one of them being different to the other two.  
Extra Prompts: (word) Danger (changed to 'Endanger'), (word) Worship (changed to 'Worshiped')**

* * *

It's hard to get along with each other when you're so different.

Especially if you're these three girls.

"Bellatrix! Stop trying to burn those photos!"

"Why? It has that mudblood's face on it!"

"Bellatrix! Don't you dare call Ted a mudblood! He's a wizard just like us!"

"Are you comparing your mudblood boyfriend to us, Andromeda?"

"No way! He's better than you by a mile!"

"Are you serious!? That scum-bag is not even worth the ground we walk on! Get that through your head, Andromeda!"

"It's not your decision to decide my love life, you slimy toad!"

"MUDBLOOD LOVER!"

"UGLY PURE-BLOOD FREAK!"

It's almost never peaceful in the Black sisters' household.

There was Andromeda, the eldest sister who was always the kindest of them all. That was, before she revealed her boyfriend.

Then there's Bellatrix, the second eldest, who hated muggle-borns and half-bloods in general. She's always trying to ruin Andromeda's life with Ted, hoping to get her pure-blood sister back instead of that "mudblood-loving monster".

And the youngest sister, Narcissa, was neutral towards the two sisters. Although she didn't agree with her sister's (Andromeda) choice, she didn't like Bellatrix's so-called "method" of "bringing her sister back".

But that's how life was. One minute, you're so close to each other like you're glued to the hip, and the next...

You break away from them, just like these three.

* * *

Years went by, and things changed completely.

Andromeda was eventually burnt off the tree. Which didn't affect the fact that she and Ted decided to marry and give birth to Nymphadora Tonks, living happily with a perfect life together and away from the pure-blood business (which they fear that it may endanger Dora because she is a half-blood).

Bellatrix and Rodolphus got married as well. Together, the two became Death Eaters. Although they have little to no romanctic feelings for each other, they were a great Death Duo. Bellatrix has basically gone mad and worshiped Voldemort like he was a king.

Narcissa and Lucius also married, although they learned to love each other, unlike Bellatrix and Rodolphus. Lucius became a Death Eater, much to Narcissa's dismay.

But somewhere deep inside the three sisters, even if they don't know it, they really do miss each other. But in these times, it was difficult to even see each other. Narcissa and Bellatrix were on the Dark side, just like their family, along with Regulus. Andromeda, and their blood-traitor cousin Sirius, chose the Light side. A torn-apart family, with the Light side slightly outnumbered. **(1)**

But these three sisters are surely not alone, for many other siblings know exactly what it's like to be completely different from each other. **(2)**

* * *

 ***In some timeline later***

"Hey!"

Andromeda Potter looked back, grinning after she sees Narcissa and Bellatrix heading towards her. **(3)**

"Hey guys," she said, happy to see her sisters. Narcissa giggled as she starts to ramble about a cute guy she met. Bellatrix stared at Narcissa in concern, being the overprotective sister she was.

"So Narcissa," Bellatrix started. "What House would you like to be sorted in?"

"Hmm," she pondered, staying silent for a few seconds. "I kind of want to be in Gryffindor, just like you guys!

Andromeda and Bellatrix shared a knowing glace before smiling.

"That would be nice."

"You'll love it!"

* * *

 **(1) They weren't aware that Regulus changed his mind.**

 **(2) I'm trying to refer to James II, Lily II and Albus, cause I imagine the three siblings in three different Houses (James in Gryffindor, Lily in Ravenclaw and Albus in Slytherin).**

 **(3) It's like a reincarnated version of the three, long past the war. Like, 2050 or something. I kind of wanted it to be like, one of Harry's kids had triplets and Harry wanted to name the three after the three Black sisters.**

— **Sherri3555**


	13. Creepy Admirer's Note (830 words)

**This is gonna be an interesting chapter, for sure. Hint: Has to do with my odd choices with pairings.**

 **Feb. Event: (#12) Box of Chocolates, (#9) "I'll drown my beliefs to have your babies." - Radiohead**

 **Warning: Slash, non-canon pairing, lovesick!James, Muggle!AU**

* * *

 _You know what would be hot? If you said this to me: 'I'll drown my beliefs to have your babies.'_

"How absurd," Severus scowled. He crumbled the small piece of paper and tossed it in the trash. That note was complete garbage!

The note was attached to a box of chocolates he found on his nightstand. Why would anyone want to send him, a greasy freak, a box of chocolate?

Severus sighed. This wasn't the first time this happened.

Frequently, Severus would come to his room and find a mysterious letter and occasionally a gift from someone. There was no name, not even any hints to who it could be at all. It drove Severus mad who in the world could be so insane to ever send the school's loser a letter, much less multiple ones!?

His dull eyes moved away from the trash can to the window.

That was the only way the stalker could have entered. He knew that his mother surely would've heard if anyone was in his room. The stalker was clever though, making sure no evidence was left.

Severus let out a frustrated groan and collapsed on his bed.

There was no use trying to figure out his secret admirer, was there?

* * *

James smiled as his sweet lover was sleeping.

The moonlight shined through Severus's windows, shining directly at Severus, brightening the snow-white skinned boy. It was truly fascinating how beautiful he looked, with his skin glowing and his face so innocent without a scowl on it. In his sleep, he had a small frown on his face that looked adorable. James just couldn't get enough how enchanting his lover was.

Well, to-be lover.

For awhile, the athletic teen was after the stubborn cutie. Not that Severus knew, of course. For all his adorable lover—well, crush—knew, the notes were just some perverted idiot.

As much as James didn't want Severus to think that the notes were creepy, he had to admit that he did a terrible job in making his notes more seductive and not stalker-ish.

James took a deep breath as he opened the window. He had a secret trick to open any window, even if it's locked. He also wore gloves to hide his fingerprints, just in case. He walked over to Severus's bed and sat down, trying his best not to awaken his sleeping beauty.

He played around with his crush's dark hair. It was so silky when you touch it...

* * *

 _It seems like Severus was giving up on finding out the true identity of his admirer._

 _James frowned._

 _That's not what he wanted at all. He wanted Severus to continue being frustrated, to want to figure out James's identity. It just wasn't fun without his stubborn crush's curiosity of who this admirer was._

 _That's when an idea popped into mind—a crazy idea that just might work._

* * *

James leaned forward as he lightly kissed Severus on the forehead.

He opens Severus's book bag, careful not to make any loud noises that may alert Severus in any way. His cutie deserved some rest after a long day of school.

"Hehe," James giggled as he took out Severus's journal. He opened to a random page and inhaled the scent of fresh paper. He absorbed the beauty of Severus's handwriting, almost as elegant as his cutie.

At the edge of the page, James wrote a small note.

James frowned. His decent handwriting clashed with Severus's elegance.

'How imperfect,' he thought. He was about to erase it when he suddenly decided not too. He closed the notebook and placed it back in the right place, zipped up Severus's book bag and glanced at Severus's sleeping figure one more time before climbing out and closing the window.

'But then again,' he thought as he walked back to his house, 'it's not that far from the truth about our love.'

* * *

Severus stared at the note at the corner of his page. He was in the library and took out his notebook to check notes for an upcoming test. Upon flipping to a page full of important notes, he noticed a note in the corner. It was in different handwriting, slightly sloppy like they were in a rush.

 _You're my cutie._

* * *

 **You know, I had a goal to write a bit shorter (like around 100-200 words). That surely didn't happen.**

 **Yep, this is a James/Severus fanfiction. Finally got the Gryffindor courage to actually write and post this. Course, I can't get enough of lovesick!James after writing 'My Fair Lady'.**

— **Sherri3555**


	14. She's The Man (331 words)

**Hermione/Bellatrix, hmm...**

 **Sounds fucked up and my kind of pairing.**

 **Feb. Event: (#45) "What kind of hotel sells condoms?" / "My favourite kind of place.",(#55) She's The Man**

 **Note: Slight cursing, mentioned sex, femslash, younger/tomboy!Bellatrix, older!Hermione, Muggle!AU**

* * *

"Hey 'Mione. Check this shit out!"

Hermione turned around and smiled at her lover, Bellatrix Black. The 18-year old girl was so cute compared to Hermione, who was currently 22.

Hermione peered at what Bellatrix was pointing at and frowned. "What kind of hotel sells condoms?"

Bellatrix laughed and settled her elbow on her girlfriend's shoulder. "My favorite kind of place, of course!"

"You are quite perverted, aren't you?" Hermione chuckled. "But you're my pervert, so I guess that's okay."

Bellatrix blushed madly, taking a step away from Hermione.

"S-shut up, I am not yours!" she exclaimed.

"That's not what you said last night," Hermione countered, licking her lips. "Oh what fond memories! What were you saying again, 'oh Hermione, make me yours'?"

Bellatrix hid her face in her fists, completely embarrassed.

Hermione giggled and wrapped her arms around Bellatrix's torso, resting her chin on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"You don't have to be embarrassed," she whispered seductively. "You asked for a wish and I granted it."

"Shut up," Bellatrix said, her voice muffled by her hands.

"Excuse me, would you like to buy anything?" a worker asked.

Hermione faced the counter and smirked.

"I'll have two condoms, no, make that three. And do you happen to have any lube by any chance?"

* * *

 **Bonus:**

"I can't believe you actually bought them," Bellatrix blurted out as they were both walking out of the hotel to head to a local pool.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help it!" Hermione giggled. "You were just so beautiful, laying in bed and begging-"

"Not in public!" Bellatrix yelled, blushing again. They were in front of a local bathroom when Hermione dragged her in and locked the door to the small bathroom.

"Not my fault heaven decided to give me such a wonderful gift," Hermione said, clinging on tightly to her girlfriend. Her hand started creeping to Bellatrix's chest.

Bellatrix glared at her, but did nothing to stop her as Hermione started to slip her hand under her tank-top.

* * *

 **I have this weird obsession with the top person being possessive/dirty.**

— **Sherri3555**


	15. Just A Date (240 words)

**Remus/Regulus. Hmm, cute but I cannot imagine it being smexy...**

 **Feb. Event: (#46) "You're not friends. You'll never be friends. You'll be in love till it kills you both. You'll fight and you'll shag and you'll hate each other till it makes you quiver, but you'll never be friends.", (#51) Must take place on Valentine's Day**

 **Warning: slash, non-canon**

* * *

"You're not friends," Sirius stated as he looked at Remus.

Remus was taken back by surprised. They were in their common room, just talking about who they were going with to the Valentines' dance tonight.

James asked Lily multiple times but was immediately rejected, only to go ahead and instead pull a prank with Sirius by turning everyone's clothes pink, white and red and spike the drinks with a Random Potion. Sirius was going, but with a date that he refuses to tell.

Although considering how Sirius always drools whenever he looks at Rabastan, it wasn't a very big secret

"What do you mean?"

"You'll never be friends," he continued as if he has not heard. "You'll be in love till it kills you both. You'll fight and you'll shag and you'll hate each other till it makes you quiver, but you'll never be friends."

"What do you mean, Sirius?" Remus asked again, raising an eyebrow. Sirius was strange in many ways, but this was new.

"Don't think that it's some secret," Sirius smirked, his silver eyes glittering. "I know you and Reggie have something going on behind our backs."

"Ho-I-I'm not d-dating your brother-"

"Yeah, and I'm Cinderella. You are _**so**_ dating him!" Sirius teased. "So here's my question that I was meaning to ask..."

 _'Oh no,'_ Remus thought, frowning. _'He's in protective big brother mode!'_

"Y-yeah?" Remus stuttered.

"Which one is top; you or Regulus?"

* * *

 **I don't really like the way I ended it, but I don't know how to end it better than that.**

 **But really, this is kind of a cute pairing.**

— **Sherri3555**


	16. Ugh, Pick-Up Lines (507 words)

**9 days left and I'm kind of nervous cause it's a full school week so, gotta write it all by today and this weekend. All those stories I need to finish...**

 **Feb. Event Prompts: (#17) Heart-Shaped Glasses, (#52) Romantic Comedy**

 **Pairing: James/Lily (mentioned only)**

 **Warning: Slight cursing, a lot of dirty jokes**

* * *

It was a beautiful night.

The Great Hall was lively at this particular night, the night of the Valentines' Day Ball.

A beautiful night like this, perfect for a date.

And yet...

"I can't believe she rejected me again!" James complained.

The Marauders were just in the Gryffindor common room, about to leave for the dance. Sirius, Remus and Peter were ready to leave, but they decided to take care of their moping friend.

James was prepared to go to the dance with Lily Evans in his arms. But sadly, that didn't exactly happen. He even had heart-shaped glasses, just so he can "always have hearts in his eyes whenever he sees Lily."

Remus honestly thought it was pointless, but he admired James's efforts.

"I can't believe you're still chasing after her," Remus mumbled as he patted James on the back. "You must be pretty determined."

"Ah, I doubt it!" Sirius shouted. "He's all sad about his lovely Evans because she likes Snivellus better."

Remus chuckled. "Well, I can see why."

"What's that suppose to mean!?" James blurted out.

"Ah, finally, a sentence that doesn't have the word 'she', 'Lily' or 'love'," Remus grinned.

"I don't understand exactly how Snivellus is better than us," Peter pouted. "I mean, he's just a greasy snake! How could Evans possibly want to hang out with him?"

"Simply because he's mature and smart," Remus said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well I don't care about Snivellus!" James whined. "I just want my Lily!"

"Well Prongs," Sirius smirked. "Maybe you should practice flirting more often!"

James placed his index finger on his lips, as if thinking deeply about Sirius's suggestion. "That isn't a bad idea! Hey, you have any good pick-up lines?"

Sirius let out a bark-like laugh. "Hell yeah! Here's a good one; 'I don't need to cast Accio to make you come'!" **(1)**

James and Peter bursted out laughing, while Remus shook his head.

"I can be your house elf. I'll do whatever you want and I don't need any clothes," James said, causing Sirius to crack up.

"Girl, are you sure you're a muggle cause I'd swear that ass is magical!"

"Are you a Snitch? Because you're by far the greatest catch here."

"I don't know a thing about Merlin's pants, but I'd love to get into yours!"

"You know, the Sorting Hat placed me in Gryffindor. I think it's because like Godric Gryffindor himself, I too have an impressive sword."

"You know Platform 9 and ¾? Well I know something else with the same exact measurements."

"You know, when I said, "Accio hottie," I didn't expect it to work!"

"Wanna make some magic together? My wand is at the ready."

"You're like a bottle of Skele-Gro: growing me a bone."

"Wow, you must have aced summoning spells, because i'm drawn to you."

Remus watched as Sirius and James countered each pick-up line with another, chuckling to himself.

They are such immature idiots, but at least they were fun to be around.

* * *

 **(1) Ugh, pick-up lines. Got these of Google, so if they're bad, it's because they are.**

 **I'm terrible at regular comedy. So, dirty jokes was the next best thing.**

 **'I need to practice my Charms homework. May I make your clothes disappear?'**

— **Sherri3555**


	17. Ribbons (163 words)

**I like Black family fanfictions. I don't know why, but they warm my heart a lot.**

 **Feb. Event: (#19) Ribbon, (#34) Baby Pink**

* * *

If you were to sneak into Narcissa's bedroom, you would find a baby pink ribbon hidden in a drawer with a book next to the silk ribbon. If you opened the book, you would find many photos in there. There were photos of just Narcissa, photos of her and her sister, photos of her and her cousins, photos of her and Lucius, photos of Dragon and photos of her friends. But next to the book was a frame. The frame had a photo of Andromeda and Narcissa, both smiling at the camera.

Both had a ribbon in their hair.

If you were to sneak into Andromeda's bedroom, you would find a picture frame of her, Ted and Nymphadora. If you were take the photo out of the frame, you would find a picture and a baby blue ribbon behind it. The picture is the same picture that Narcissa had, with the two sisters smiling sweetly at the camera with ribbons in their hair.

* * *

 **Wow, this is pretty short.**

— **Sherri3555**


	18. Proposal (306 words)

**This fanfic might be cheesy. Like, cheesier than swiss cheese and cheddar mixed together.**

 **Yeah, I know that gay marriage wasn't legal back then, but this is a fanfiction so I get to throw history out the window!**

 **Feb. Event: (#13) Engagement Ring, (#22) "My six word love story: I can't imagine life without you." (Unknown)**

 **Note: slash**

* * *

It was a beautiful evening. The orange sunset was beautiful with only a few clouds in the sky.

Remus has, with the help of his friends, booked and planned a perfect area for his plan. He booked a private table on a balcony with a perfect view of the sunset. **(1)**

This was going to be perfect.

"Hello Remus," Severus greeted, giving Remus a small smile.

Remus could feel his heart beat faster. _'C'mon Lupin, where is your Gryffindor courage?'_ he thought. _'Just like we practiced.'_

Severus pulled up a chair and took a seat, sitting with his legs criss-crossed.

Remus took a deep breath. _'Okay, screw it! Let's just do this.'_

Remus leaned over and kissed Severus. Severus was taken back by surprised, blushing a bit.

Remus pulled back. "I-I have something to say."

Severus raised an eyebrow and gestured for Remus to continue.

Remus took the box out of his pocket and got on one knee. He opened the box, revealing a dazzling diamond engagement ring. Remus silently thanked Lily for picking it. "Will you marry me?"

If Severus was surprised, he show no sign of it.

"I honestly knew it," Severus sighed, giving Remus a teasing look. "It was either that or you wanted a break-up. And considering that you show way too much affection towards me, I doubt that it was going to be a break-up."

"So is that a yes?"

"I guess so. Yes, I accept your offer to marry you. But," Severus paused to glare at the werewolf, "I am not going to be the bride, nor am I going to wear a dress!"

"My six word love story," Remus paused to peck Severus on the cheek. "I can't imagine a life without you."

Severus rolled his eyes. "My six letter response; you're sappier than maple syrup."

* * *

 **(1) My ideal place to get proposed? In the living room while watching a comedy movie, none of that sappy stuff.**

— **Sherri3555**


	19. Looks Aren't Everything (381 words)

**There's this chick in my class who's the definition of a Mary Sue; so annoying and perfect. Can't believe a Mary Sue like her exists, but it's possible.**

 **Feb. Event Prompts: (#49) "You're late." / "You're stunning." / "You're forgiven.", (#50) "Just because you're beautiful doesn't mean you can treat people like they don't matter."**

 **Note: femslash, slight swearing**

* * *

"You're late," Pansy pointed out impatiently.

Ginny stared in awe at Pansy's beauty. Her lovely blue dress and her black hair worked with each other so well. **(1)**

"You're stunning," Ginny stated, dumbfolded over Pansy's curves.

Pansy smirked and flipped her hair. "You're forgiven, but only because I like being complimented.

Ginny chuckled and watched Pansy walk away to order some food for the movie. The girl can be shallow, but in a cute way.

Ginny could barely remember what the girl was like before they started dating.

 _Barely._

* * *

 **Several Years Ago...**

"Get out of my way, Weasley." Pansy glared at the orange-haired girl.

"Not until I finish speaking-"

"Shut up! You are not even worth the dirt I walk on!" Pansy hissed. "Why don't you go back to being Potter's slut!?"

Ginny flinched. _'No,'_ she thought. _'I can't let her insults get in the way of my priority!'_

"I-I-I wanted to tell you something!"

Pansy stared unimpressed.

"Well?" she reluctantly gestured for Ginny to continue. Despite the fact that she hated the Gryffindor girl completely, she was curious what a rotten blood-traitor would want to say to her.

"J-just," Ginny inhaled deeply. "Just because you're beautiful-"

"W-what!?" Pansy exclaimed. As much as she loved compliments, hearing one from a Weasley was almost offensive.

"I'm not done," Ginny firmly states. "Just because you're beautiful doesn't mean you can treat people like they don't matter. I like you very much, even more than you can imagine. I love your looks, adore them even. But if there's something about you I could change, it would be how you handle your gift of beauty."

"U-uh..." Pansy stuttered, taking a step back. This was...unexpected, for sure.

"Now," Ginny grinned, her blue eyes glittering with lust. "Back to what I intentionally wanted to do."

Ginny took a step forward.

Pansy took a step back.

As Ginny kept walking forward, Pansy kept taking one step after the another until her back hit the cold wall.

Ginny leaned over Pansy, pinning her against the wall. The Gryffindork had a lot of strength!

Ginny's warm lips brushed against Pansy's.

 _'So soft,'_ Ginny thought.

"Well?" Pansy snarled, glaring even harder at the Weasley. "What did you want to do?"

Ginny responded by initiating the kiss.

* * *

 **(1) Don't know what Pansy looks like. I imagine her as a paler version of Reyna from Heroes of Olympus.**

 **Ugh, I feel like I end stories terribly but my creativity ran away and flipped me off.**

— **Sherri3555**


	20. Wipe Away My Tears (439 words)

**Finally decided to join the Ultimate Hermione Pairing Challenge. Probably will write like, 7 fics for it and call it a year. Slashes are more of my territory.**

 **Ultimate Hermione Challenge: Hermione/Helga Hufflepuff**  
 **Feb. Event: (#7) "If it's a broken part, replace it, if it's a broken arm, then brace it, if it's a broken heart, then face it." - Jason Mraz, (#27) Betrothed**

* * *

"So this is where you hide everyday," Helga mumbled. "Nice place to hide, honestly. I would never have guessed that you would hide here."

Hermione refused to look up.

"You can't hide in behind your books forever," Helga stated. "Eventually, someone will find you in the corner and find your book fort. Then you'll have nowhere to go."

Silence.

"If it's a broken part, replace it," she whispers, barely loud enough for Hermione to hear.

"If it's a broken arm, then brace it. But, if it's a broken heart, then face it. It's over, Hermione. You and Ronald were never meant to be, and it's time you saw that."

"We-we were going to be engaged," Hermione hiccuped, peeking out of her fort of books she charmed to hide her. "H-he was going to be my brothed. W-we could've gotten married but..."

Hermione felt hot tears dripping down her cheeks. She sniffed and wiped her tears.

"But what, Hermione?" Helga kneeled down and held out her hand, which was in a closed fist. "Where would you head?"

Hermione sniffed and hugged her legs. "I-I-I don't know. P-Possibly a d-d-divorce, I think."

Helga raised an eyebrow. "Divorce? Now why would you go through a divorce?"

Hermione looked down again. "I-I can't say. I-I guess it would be because I l-like someone else."

"Now that doesn't make sense," Helga frowned, giving the bushy-haired girl a confused look. "If you loved someone else, wouldn't it be better to break-up with someone you don't love?"

"B-because it-it's hard to c-confess to this one person," Hermione answered quickly. "I don't even know if they'll accept me. I'm not just crying because it hurts for me and my best friend to break up, but because that person might think that I'm just a coward now."

Helga rolled her eyes and grinned. "Well? Who cares! If they don't like someone like you, then they're just a jerk."

"W-what should I do to confess?"

"Um," the Hufflepuff paused to think for a moment before grinning. "Kiss them."

"I can't just go up to them and kiss them!"

"You're a Gryffindor. If you say that they'll think that you're a coward, prove that you have the courage to kiss them. Now, let's go kiss 'em."

"O-okay." Hermione crawled out of her fort with tears still falling.

Helga smiles. She holds out her arm once more with the fist closed again. When she opens her fist, a tissue magically appears.

"Thank you," Hermione whispers as she takes the tissue and blows her nose.

"Now, who is your crush anyways?"

Hermione answered by kissing Helga on the lips, hard.

* * *

 **Huh, I've uploaded more than five chapters this entire weekend. Surprisingly, this weekend was pretty slow for me. I'm frankly surprised. I can't believe it's still not 9 o'clock yet.**

— **Sherri3555**


	21. When Lily Met Vernon (400 words)

**Feb. Event: (#39) Challenged, (#54) When [insert name] Met [insert name]**  
 **Chocolate Frog Card: Almerick Sawbridge/Bronze/Prompts: Threatening, Pain**  
 **Gringott Bank: (Verbs) try[ing], glare[ing], challenge (Adjectives) beloved**

* * *

Lily was ready to grab her wand kill Vernon.

That pig! That pig was going out with her beloved sister, and Lily would not allow him!

But Lily was smart, she knew that Petunia would yell at her for trying to ruin her relationship, if that's what she could call it.

It was more of faking the lovey-dovey stuff and the occasional smooch, pretending to be completely normal and ignoring Lily completely. Those two did not match up, not one bit.

Vernon was a fat pig, with almost no neck and the belly of a frog. He did not look athletic or charming at all, and his personality was awful. Lily could not see why her sister would ever choose such a fool to date.

Her sister invited Vernon for dinner, to meet her parents and most of all, to see what a freak Lily was.

While Vernon was trying to make a good impression with her parents, Lily was glaring, silently **threatening** him under her breath, and making sure he never got out of her sight.

Just in case, you know. Just in case.

Her parents were absolutely delighted with Vernon, unaware of his true personality. The four (her parents, Vernon and Petunia) were all chatting happily in the living room. Lily had dismissed herself after dinner and locked herself in her room.

She lied motionless on the bed, having nothing better to do than stare at the wall and think.

 _'He's pathetic,'_ Lily thought, hugging her pillow. _'I wish I could just get advice from Severus. He always knows how to handle a situation like this.'_

As much as Lily wanted to owl her dear friend, she knew that Severus's father would not allow it. Because of "owls always making noise and breaking furniture", or at least that's what Severus told her.

What was she suppose to do? Getting rid of him would be a challenge, a hard one too. If her sister truly did love him, then Lily should be fine with it, right? But she didn't feel fine, in fact, the opposite. The burning hate in her heart was because of that jerk, hating on the "freak sister". It was all so infuriating, like the world was trying to break her mind.

Slowly, Lily started to drift to sleep, dreaming of Vernon burning in hell and living eternally with the burning **pain** he deserves.

* * *

 **I can imagine the protective side of Lily coming out. Even if Petunia is supposively "older". Either way, I like to think that Lily just wants the best for her dear sister.**

 **And Vernon was not the best.**

— **Sherri3555**


	22. Cutie (399 words)

**Feb. Event: (#3) Meeting a spouse/loved one for the first time, (#38) Passionate**  
 **Ultimate Hermione Pairing: Hermione/Rowena**  
 **Gringott Bank: (Words Instead Of 'Said') stated, commanded, warned (Adjectives) shallow, good, intelligent, dizzy, invisible, decent**

 **Note: femslash, Muggle!Highschool!AU**

* * *

Hermione was heads-over-heels in love with Rowena Ravenclaw.

The girl was adorable and smarter than Hermione could ever be; she already met Hermione's standards.

And whenever Hermione spots the girl, she falls into a trance by Rowena's beauty.

Now, Hermione wasn't a shallow idiot and only cared about the looks and brain. She liked personality too!

So she set out to try to befriend the girl; which might I add, did not go as plan.

In a good way.

Hermione thought that the best way to befriend Rowena was to find out what Rowena's interests are and try to have a conversation about it.

But she ended up talking to the intelligent girl in the hallways after-school, when Hermione and Rowena accidentally tripped. Hermione, a bit dizzy from the fall, felt around at the ground and felt something soft. Naturally, she squeezed it.

"H-HEY! You-you pervert!"

Hermione opened her eyes and blushed.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Hermione quickly took away her hand from Rowena's chest. **(1)**

Rowena scoffed and got up. Brushing invisible dust off her uniform, she crossed her arms and stared unimpressed at Hermione.

"You may as well be, and I guess I'll accept your apology since you don't look like the type to do it on purpose," she stated cooly.

Hermione just wanted to crawl into a rock at that moment, but it was too late to turn back now. "I-I wanted to ask you if...ifyouwannagooutwithme!"

"Slow down," Rowena commanded, patiently waiting for the flustered Hermione to continue.

"Will you go out with me?" Hermione said, more slowly this time.

"What? I barely know you, Granger!" Rowena stared sympathetically at the older girl, who was almost in tears.

"O-oh, I understand. We haven't talked before this, have we?"

"But..."

"...?"

"But I guess it would be unwise to reject you so quickly without giving it a try," Rowena rubbed her chin, pretending to think. "Ah, I'm way too soft. I'll accept your offer of seduction, although I doubt it will work. You are quite passionate about learning, something I can relate to, and have a decent attitude towards others. It's better than some air-headed jock, even if you are a girl."

"R-really!?"

"Don't make me take back my offer," Rowena warned as she sashayed away. Course, not before turning around and winking at Hermione.

 _'Score!'_ Hermione thought, cheerfully doing a small victory dance in her head.

* * *

 **(1) I'm so immature and perverted. And evil~!**

 **WHY DO IS ROWENA SO CHILL IN THIS!? What the hell do I do making characters so chill with everything!?**

 **Seriously, there is always that one character in my stories (most of them anyways) who is unnaturally cool and content with everything. Reflects the writer.**

— **Sherri3555**


	23. My Only Flower (276 words)

**Feb. Event: (#26) Devoted/Devotion, (#43) "No matter what has happened. No matter what you've done. No matter what you will do. I will always love you. I swear it." (C.J. Redwine)**  
 **Ultimate Hermione Pairing: Hermione/Lily**

 **Note: Femslash, slight cursing**

* * *

Lily looked down at her feet, thinking about her sweet lover.

Hermione was just so perfect. So smart, so pretty and so friendly. What could Lily have possibly done to deserve someone so sweet?

"What's with the moping face?" Hermione said, sitting on the couch next to Lily.

"N-nothing," Lily blushed the moment Hermione's hand brushed against her's.

"Nothing my ass, I bet you're thinking off something. C'mon honey, you can trust me." Hermione scooted closer and wrapped her arms around the red-head's torso. Lily blushed even more when Hermione kissed her on the forehead and play with her silky red hair.

"W-Well," Lily stuttered. All of the sudden, she felt her mind go blank and her heart growing heavier by the second. It was a miracle she could still talk.

"Oh no, you have that look on your face," Hermione placed her index finger on Lily's lips as she said this. "You think that I'm not capable of being devoted to you, isn't that right?"

Lily bit her lips. "I just don't see how you could ever bare the fact that you're dating a weirdo," she whispered as she snuggled in Hermione's chest. It felt so warm being close to the former-Gryffindor girl. "I mean, you're so perfect. So unlike me-"

"Don't even finish that sentence, young women! No matter what happens, no matter what you've done, no matter what you will do, I will always love you. I swear it," Hermione gave Lily a stern stare to show that she was serious. Lily smiled in response.

"And this is why I love you so much," Lily states as she pecked Hermione on the cheek.

* * *

 **So bored with my life right now.**

— **Sherri3555**


	24. Love, Actually (195 words)

**Feb. Event: (#44) "I love you." / "I love you more." / "Not a chance. I'm bigger, I can contain more love.", (#56) Love, Actually**  
 **Gringott Bank: (Pairings) James/Lily, (Feelings/Emotions) determined, (Celestial/Weather/Nautical) sky, (Color) orange**

 **Pairing: James/Lily**

* * *

The sky was orange and beautiful, which indicated that Lily's lovely husband was going to arrive soon.

Lily was just about to read a book when James arrived at the door. "I'm home!"

"I love you," Lily stated as James pecked her on the cheek.

"I love you more," James countered.

"Not a chance," Lily gestured towards her big belly. "I'm bigger, I can contain more love."

James laughed. This was one of the many, many reasons why he loved her so much.

"So how's our little Harry?" James asked, rubbing Lily's belly. "Has he been kicking lately?"

"No, he hasn't kicked me yet. But he's doing wonderful," Lily answered.

"You know, You-Know-Who has been a big pain in the neck. Because of him, Aurors have to be on alert. And I have to work overtime," James complained.

"As much as I do want a child, I'm afraid that You-Know-Why may cause some problems," Lily said, concerned about her unborn child. "If he gets more powerful—heavens forbid what would happen to our child."

James embraced Lily, staring at his wife. "I promise that I will protect you and our son. I swear on my life."

* * *

 **Just a few more to go and I'll finish!**

— **Sherri3555**


	25. A Tattoo For You (353 words)

**With the US currently having a election for the Democrate and the Republican candidate, I've been** _ **way**_ **too into politics. To the point where as I'm writing this, I'm listening to a Democratic debate.**

 **Feb. Event: (#2) Getting a tattoo with/of/for a spouse/girlfriend/boyfriend, (#16) Card/Love Letter**

 **Pairing: Harry/Draco (mentioned)**

 **Note: slight cursing, slash, Muggle!AU**

* * *

"You look bored," Blaise noted as he stared at his bored roommate.

Draco has been relaxing on the couch, staring at a card in silence, for hours now and it was starting to concern Blaise. Seriously, how long was he going to reread it?

"Yeah," Draco muttered in response.

"At least you can still speak. I almost thought you turned into a mute," Blaise sighed. He headed over to shove Draco off the couch but failed miserably. "Jeese, how much to you bloody weigh?"

Draco glared at him. "Are you implying that I'm heavy?"

"No, I'm implying that you're a perfect skinny chick who weighs less than seventy pounds—Of course I'm implying that you're fucking heavy as a boulder!" Blaise yelled as he tried once more to shove Draco off the couch. Once again, Draco refused to move at all.

"I suggest you stop trying to shove me off before I rip your arms off," Draco threatened as he glared at his roommate. "Besides, you're not the one who just got a tattoo a few weeks ago."

"That was weeks ago. Your arm is healed and you've been flaunting that tattoo for weeks."

"Yeah, but guess who finally noticed what it meant?"

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "I thought you just wanted a tattoo because it looked cool."

"Yeah, that too. But it's a lightning bolt."

"And why does that-OH!" Blaise smirked. "You got it for Potter?"

Draco nods his head as he read the card once more. "He finally noticed and sent me a card. It's funny, that coward couldn't bring himself to ask me out personally."

"He asked you out?"

"I'm surprised too," Draco shrugged. "I heard that he and Ginny broke it off, but I didn't think it was true."

"So you two are boyfriends now?"

Draco scoffed. "Hardly. We haven't gone on our first date yet. It's tomorrow, which is why I'm here to think about it."

"But I really want to watch my show," Blaise complained.

"After I'm done thinking about it," Draco said, turning back to his card.

"Does thinking last a decade?"

"Hush, I'm thinking right now."

* * *

 **It's hard to write dialogue for Harry Potter characters sometimes for me because the UK's and US's version of English are different. And being an American girl, I can't do "British" as easily as I can do "American".**

 **You know what's also hard? Trying to write Draco; because I just can't perfect him! (Probably because he's already perfect, am I right? *crickets chirping*)**

— **Sherri3555**


	26. Risk Taker (180 words)

**First, I did a James/Regulus a bit more than once, then James/Severus, then Remus/Severus.**

 **Guess who's turn it is?**

 **Feb. Event: (#4) Getting lipstick all over significant other's face/neck, then being rudely interrupted by friend/relative, (#36) Frisky**

 **Pairing: Sirius/Fem!Severus**

 **Note: Female!Severus, slight cursing, slash (uh, sort of), I guess it could be rated M if there is a heated make-out session but it's pretty short and stuff so... oh well, it's not sex.**

* * *

"You're pretty frisky, aren't you?" Serena stated, embracing Sirius. "Making out with me in Gryffindor territory, and not even using any spells to secure our privacy!"

The two were making out on Sirius's bed, with the curtains closed for privacy.

"That's why you love me," Sirius chuckled as he placed a hand on Serena's hip. Serena glared at him before kissing him on the cheek, leaving a cherry red lipstick stain on his cheek to his collection of lipstick stains on his face and neck. "If I weren't a rebel, would you ever love me more than you do now?"

"I suppose not," Serena responded as Sirius kissed her with passion, about to slip his tongue into her mouth when...

"Hey Sirius, James was wondering if-Merlin's pants, what are you two doing!?"

Serena and Sirius broke their kiss and immedietly stared at Remus, who opened the curtains.

"I-It's not-I-I-" Serena stammered as she blushed the same shade as her lipstick.

"I'll keep it a secret," Remus responded as he walked away.

Sirius groaned. Great, now Remus could blackmail him...

* * *

 **I wonder who'll read my James/Severus one... feel slightly bad if they cringe when they recieve a message that they have to read it.**

 **Slightly, of course.**

 **—Sherri3555**


	27. He's A Player (531 words)

**Feb. Event: (#28) Heartthrob, (#29) Infatuated/Infatuation**  
 **Gringott Bank: (Adjective) fragile, cruel, casual, humiliated, irresistible, lonely, miserable (Personality) handsome, selfish (Pairing) Sirius Black/Severus Snape**

 **Note: Cursing, mention of being a... a pedofile(?), Player/Depressed!Sirius, Muggle!AU, Innocent!Severus**

* * *

He never liked them.

Not anyone of those fragile girls, who could not help but fall for his irresistible looks. He had to admit, he was a selfish person. Using his handsome looks and manipulative personality to gain a heartthrob for him and have some casual sex (well, casual for him at least). Then in the morning, he'll tell her that it was all a lie and that he was just using her, making her feel humiliated and miserable. She'll throw some insults, stating that he was a cruel man and should burn in hell.

Not that that really hurted him.

But in reality, he was pretty lonely.

He never met a girl that could just give him a spark of love, that warm feeling everyone seems to enjoy so much. It was hard to find someone who could even spark something, and that spark would only last for a few hours until he finally had sex with them.

But that was until his eyes lied on a certain guy.

It was at a bar, as he was drinking away his sorrows of finding no one perfect for him.

Now, he wasn't gay or anything. Perhaps bi, but not completely gay. He just felt attracted because that guy looked kind of girly, in a way. He had a slim figure and hair covering his face, so it was not hard to mistaken him for a girl. He just thought that perhaps this was a tomboy and got ready for some sex, since the tomboys he met were understanding. Sort of, might I add.

Now he had an infatuation record, but the moment he layed eyes on the pretty one, it was like his heart felt something for once. The memories of the other girls disappeared and it was like the only ones in the room were just the two men.

And just like that, somehow, in some way, they chatted and started hanging out.

Around that person, he felt something special. He acted differently, more cocky and funnier than he was before. It was like he never did fuck girls for fun in the past, like he was never a player.

"Hey Sirius," Severus asked one day. "Who do you like?"

Sirius was taken by surprised at that question. "Well, what do you mean by that?"

"Haha, silly! You know what I'm talking about! Who is your crush?"

"Like, celebrity crush or-?"

"Your _actual_ crush, dummy!" Severus laughed. "Man, you have more air in your head than brain cells."

"Um," Sirius could feel his cheeks burning up. If he told Severus, their friendship would be ruined.

It was certainly hard to ever get their relationship out of the friend-zone. Whenever Sirius tried to flirt with him, Severus would think that he was making a joke. Whenever Sirius tried to say something dirty, Severus would just look at him without a clue.

But maybe, just maybe, he could actually get them out of the friend-zone and perhaps move to a zone they belong in; the lover zone.

"If you want to know," Sirius paused, hoping that he was making the right decision, "it's you."

Sirius kissed Severus, right on the boy's lips.

* * *

 **Another Sirius/Severus one. :)**

— **Sherri3555**


	28. Protection (287 words)

**Feb. Event: (#8) "And I feel your warmth, and it feels like home." - Depeche Mode, (#32) Magenta**  
 **Ultimate Hermione Pairing: Hermione/Narcissa**

 **Pairing: Hermione/Narcissa**

 **Note: slight cursing, Muggle!Highschool!AU, femslash**

* * *

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, embracing Narcissa and wiping away her tears.

"It's nothing," Narcissa answered calmly, looking away from the ex-Gryffindor.

"Nothing?" Hermione repeated, leaning closer to Narcissa until their noses were touching. "If it were nothing, you wouldn't be crying right now.

"It's nothing for you to worry about, Hermione."

"Nothing!? It isn't nothing at all!" Hermione screamed. "There is a fucking bruise on your cheek and I want to know who could've done this!"

Narcissa felt the hot tears coming out of her eyes again and flowing down her cheek. No, she couldn't tell Hermione. Hermione would murder someone and get expelled and it would be Narcissa's fault that Hermione would land juvenile.

But if she didn't, Hermione would still find out anyways...

"T-There is a kid who asked me out, a while before you asked me out. I rejected him and he was heartbroken. I-I didn't think about him until you were dating me and h-he started to bully me in class. He doesn't do it when you're around but he picks on me, put notes in my locker and sometimes hits me."

Hermione looks down darkly. _'All I need to do is find this kid and beat his fucking ass until he goes crying to his mommy,'_ she thought.

"I feel your warmth, and it feels like home," Hermione placed a hand on Narcissa's magenta blouse, just over her heart. "And if your warmth is being freezed by some bully, then it has to be my job to protect my home." Hermione closed the space between them with a passionate kiss.

"You're so sweet," Narcissa complimented as Hermione broke off the kiss apart.

"I know," Hermione snuggled into Narcissa's chest. "I know."

* * *

 **...**

— **Sherri3555**


	29. Pep Talk (302 words)

**Feb. Event: (#20) "There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment." - Sarah Dessen, (#42) Elated**  
 **Gringott Bank: (Genre Specific: Romance) a wedding, boyfriend, (Poem Porn) "He took my heart many years ago, and I will never ask for it back.", "You make me laugh even when I'm not in the mood to smile."**

 **Pairing: James/Regulus**

 **Note: slight cursing, slash**

* * *

"Wine?" Sirius offered, holding up a glass of the dark red liquid.

"Sirius, there is no time for wine! It's going to start in less than twenty minutes and here you are, acting like this wedding is just a day in the park!" James scolded as he glared at his best friend.

The best man shrugged. "Trust me, I'm completely elated. I mean, you're going to be my brother-in-law, what's cooler than that?"

"Well, you aren't the groom!"

"I'm doing a motherfucking speech, not saying 'yes' when they ask if you want to marry Reggie and not stating my vows that's just a sentence. Yet here you are, telling me that I shouldn't be calm! How the fuck does that even happen?"

James couldn't help but snicker. "You make me laugh even when I'm not in the mood to smile."

"Yeah, I have that effect," Sirius smirked.

"So, any advice? I'm seriously nervous as hell..."

"There is never a time or place for true love," Sirius stated.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It happens accidentally," Sirius continues as he ignores James, "in a heart beat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment. True love comes unexpected, and it always strikes you directly in the heart."

"Heh, I don't have a heart, Sirius."

"Okay, my turn; what the hell does that mean?"

"Regulus took my heart many years ago, and I will never ask for it back. I'm happy to marry my boyfriend—er, fiance, and have our hearts together. He has my heart, and I have his. Neither of us are going to give it back."

"So this is why you guys hate it when I drone off about true love."

"Fuck yeah! You just start ranting all these big words and sappy sentences!"

"So do you still want the wine?"

"...Just one glass."

* * *

 **...I'll take a glass of chocolate milk instead.**

— **Sherri3555**


	30. Ocean Trip (172 words)

**Feb. Event: (#33) Coral, (#40) Optimistic**

* * *

Molly and Arthur had been very optimistic about this trip since the kids arrived.

Hermione and Ron were going on a trip to Los Angeles to visit a friend and couldn't take their children along, so Molly and Arthur were babysitting. They would be lying if they weren't very excited to take their kids along.

"Look, grandma, look!" Hugo pointed at the coral and white shell.

"It looks pretty, may I keep it?" Rose asked politely

Molly laughed. "No, I don't think so sweetie."

Rose pouted. "Why not?"

"Because there's a crab in it!" Hugo shouted as he picked up the crab and shoved it in Rose's face.

Immediately, Rose screamed and started running away with Hugo trailing not to far behind her, with the crab still in his hand.

"Looks like they're having fun," Arthur laughed. "Reminds me when the twins and Percy were little."

"Aren't you going to stop the two?"

"Nah, let it play out a bit. Maybe we'll step in when the crab is about to claw her."

* * *

 **Look, I just had those two prompts leftover and I had to do something with them. This was the best thing that came to mind.**

 **Definetly not getting a lot of points on this. :p**

— **Sherri3555**


	31. Heroes (507 words)

**Feb. Event: (#23) "Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that." - Martin Luther King Jr, (#35) Provocative**

 **Pairing: Albus S./Scorpius (not really but still)**

 **Note: mention of suicide, depression, depressed!Scorpius**

* * *

 _Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that._

"You really aren't going to do it, are you?" I asked with worry in my emerald eyes.

"What do you mean?" I gave him a knowing look. He knew exactly what I was talking about—I knew that for a fact.

"You know what I mean! Scorpius, don't do it! I know it can be a pain to get around sometimes but I can help you!" I blurted out. "Don't just hide the pain away, because that will only hurt you more. I might not understand what you feel inside but please, you're my best friend! I-I can't lose you!"

"Enough," Scorpius snapped. I flinched and took a step back. He's never snapped at me before, much less sound extremely menacing. "I'm not going to commit suicide, dammit!"

That was a huge lie and we both knew it.

"You can't drive away your pain by feeling more pain," I said sternly. "Only light can heal you."

 _Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that._

"You don't understand how it feels," he mumbled as he clenched his fists. "You're Harry Potter's son, the son of the Savior, the Boy-Who-Lived. I'm the son of a former Death Eater who has a reputation of being a pure-blood freak. Do you think I live an easy life with Aurors always keeping an eye on us one way or another? Do you think I don't get picked on by people because I'm a Malfoy? Do you think I'm fine with my life at all?"

"But we can change that!" I exclaimed. "You aren't evil, nor is your father. He changed, didn't he? And when did our parents' personality and reputation decide who we are? We don't have to live up to everyone else's expectation of ourselves. People think that one day, I'll save the world like my dad, but I can't even save my own friend from suffering."

Scorpius bitterly smiled. "Not entirely, Al."

He took a few steps forward, enough to be a few inches away from me, and held both of my hands together. I swore I saw his cheeks turn a light pink for a second.

"So are you going to do it?" I asked again.

His smile dropped. I shook his hands away so I could embrace him. This time, his cheeks was actually colored in a rosy pink color.

"You aren't killing yourself on my watch, otherwise I'll find a way to bring you back to life and chain you to my bed so you won't go off killing yourself," I threatened.

He nodded in response and blushed even more. He may not be smiling, but he seems somewhat content.

I smiled. "See? I can help you!"

"C-Can we s-stop this physical contact," he stammered. He looked nervous about me touching him.

How cute! My heart fluttered as I could feel myself getting... a you-know-what.

"Just after this," I answered as I pecked him on the lips.

Aah, he definitely won't be dying on my watch.

* * *

 **Last one! I'm so relieved!**

— **Sherri3555**


	32. Those Six Tapes (753 words)

**Let's do this! *Tries to jump but ends up falling off chair and landing face-first***

 **Don't you just hate it when you want to stand but your legs are asleep?**

 **Charms: Prompt/Task: Write about someone who is closed off emotionally**  
 **Extra Prompts: (word) Typical**  
 **Gringott Bank: (Genre Specific: Angst) someone commits or attempts to commit suicide, suicide, death, understand [changed to understood], sharp, stop, blood, pain (Emotions) embarrassed, rejected, unhappy (Color) crimson**  
 **March Event (Angst): N/A**

 **Note: suicide, character death (duh), depression, a lot cursing**

* * *

 _If you were ever shunned by the public, would you care?_

 _Would you try to fit in again to become one of them, or would you continue to be a puppet in their game?_

 _Would you accept the fact that you are a nobody?_

* * *

 _ **(Audio Tape #1)**_

 ***Deep sigh*** It's been a while since I have actually spoken to someone.

Then again, I'm speaking to a fucking tape recorder, so it doesn't count as actually speaking to someone. At least, not until someone listens to this tape. By then, I would be long gone.

Okay, you may be wondering, 'what do you mean?'

Don't act like you're innocent.

You know what you did, bitch. You fucking cunt.

Hope you're listening to this, . And I hope you know that you're a whore who deserves to burn in hell.

* * *

 _ **(Audio Tape #2)**_

Shit, these tapes don't have a lot of space.

Well, I have a limited amount of them so I'll get straight to the point.

There was once a hoe named—you know what, fuck it. I'll just call you a hoe for the entire story, bitch.

This hoe was in the same year as me when we were in Hogwarts, and the same House. I just had to go to Gryffindor, I just _had_ to. I can't believe that Sorting Hat sorted me into Gryffindor with _her_. I was just a typical girl with an regular life and a dream, but I couldn't even make it past fifth year!

The hoe was all positive and shit, so smart and bitchy about everything. I swear, no one gives a fuck if you know all about Potions and Charms and Transfiguration and every spell there is!

Here, let me imitate her—and yes, this is what you sound like to me.

 ***The person starts talking in a annoying and snobby voice*** 'Oh, I totally know the answers because I'm a fucking know-it-all bitch!'

* * *

 _ **(Audio Tape #3)**_

That girl...

We were sort of on neutral terms for a while. Nothing bad really happened between us, but nothing good either.

But that's when she started to blackmail me.

Now, I don't really know why she did it. And I don't intend to tell my secret either, since I'm not that stupid.

But she did, and I wish I never listened to her.

The first thing she did to me was force me to confess to one of the most ugliest boys in school. I was so fucking embarrassed, and to make it worse; he rejected me too! It was so humiliating, and it's all your fault, cunt.

But that was just the start of it.

* * *

 _ **(Audio Tape #4)**_

Eventually, she just started to humiliate me even more.

Eventually, I grew unhappy with my life.

Everyone eventually grew to hate me. No one understood the pain I was going through, no one cared about me.

I didn't even try to stop her or object to whatever she wanted from me. I fucked boys and acted like a whore, I sucked cock for money, I purposely failed classes.

And she just gathered even more blackmail from me.

I felt utterly useless.

I stopped trying to talk to people, I stopped bothering my ex-friends, I was all alone in this world.

 ***You hear her sniffing*** You blackmailed me just to get what you want, you fucking cunt! Is this what you wanted; for me to fucking die!?

* * *

 _ **(Audio Tape #5)**_

I remember that one day, when someone spoke to me.

It was you, as usual. I thought that you wanted me to blow another "customer" or something. But no, you just wanted to "chat".

'Chat?' I was suspicious.

And my guts were right.

You offered me a choice; commit suicide or continue being her slave.

You already know the answer.

* * *

 _ **(Audio Tape #6)**_

 ***You hear a cry of pain***

 ***The girl talks in a strain voice*** H-hey, b-b-bitch.

 ***You hear something dripping*** I-I bet you can't see this blood. Thick, crimson blood.

I get it, y-you're proba-probably s-surprised that I d-decided to commit suicide. W-Well, I'm sure you don't care either. H-ha-ha.

This knife i-is so sharp. *You hear her coughing and more blood dripping*

D-Death awaits me, b-bitch.

H-ha-ha, it's funny that I-I h-have to t-t-talk to a t-tape to actually— ***You hear her groan and hareshly cough*** —c-conf-fess. I-I have n-no one to s-say goo—*More coughing*—g-goodbye too.

F-Fuck you, y-you little whore. I h-hope you burn in h-hell, o-okay?

Bye-bye—

 _(Audio tape ends)_

* * *

 **I wonder who would hate this person so much. I wonder who could be telling this story. I wonder why you are even reading this note right now.**

 **But for now, I keep my secrets!**

— **Sherri3555**


	33. Wrong In The Head (326 words)

**Drabble War (International Women's Day): (#12) AU situation; Asylum!AU, (#8)"I take a lot of crazy shit from a lot of crazy people. But you are not crazy." - Girl Interrupted**

 **Note: Asylum!AU, psychopath!Bellatrix (in other words, just Bellatrix being Bellatrix), mental illness (sort of), slight cursing**

* * *

"She's ill," someone whispered. Bellatrix groaned. Her body was paralyzed and she was laying on some bed. She couldn't even open her eyes.

"Isn't everyone ill here, Earl?" another person, a female, said in a hushed voice. Why were they being so quiet?

"Yes, but I've never dealt with someone crazy like her," the one who whispered, who Bellatrix assumed was Earl, responded. "She is a complete psychopath. All she wants to do is kill everything that moves. It's sick!"

"Haven't you dealt with people worse than that?"

"April, she is like all of my patients combined," Earl snorted. "She's completely insane. Trying to cure her is like reviving the dead."

"It can't be that bad! She just needs time to think about it. All you need is patience," April said calmly.

Bellatrix wanted to kill Earl and April. How dare they talk about her like she wasn't present! And even worse, how dare April defend her like that! Bellatrix could defend herself quite well! She killed hundreds of wizards tougher than those so-called 'doctors', she's been through more than twenty _Crucios_ in her entire life, and she casted dark magic more than she casted light magic! She wasn't crazy, she was just brilliant!

And she was going to prove that.

She could finally feel her body, and control it.

"H-Hey. I think she's awa-UGH!" Earl groaned as a blade sliced him. The knife created a deep cut on his chest.

"I think you all are the insane ones!"

"I take a lot of crazy shit from a lot of crazy people. But you are not crazy," April admitted as she held her hands in the air, surrendering to Bellatrix. "You're just confu—"

April didn't even finish her sentence as Bellatrix's knife came in contact with her stomach.

Bellatrix laughed maniacally as the two therapists groaned in pain.

"That's the power of a Bellatrix Lestrange, you fucking shitbags."

* * *

 **That's less than 500 words, right?**

— **Sherri3555**


	34. Affairs & Cigarettes (394 words)

**Drabble War: International Women's Day: (#12) having an affair/finding out husband is having an affair, (#14) "I'm going to kill him! I'm going to finish him like a cheesecake!" - Pitch Perfect**  
 **Gringott Bank: (Sex and the City) abso-fucking-lutely, cigarette, loser, (Pairing) Bellatrix/Molly**

 **Pairing: Bellatrix/Molly (Sounds like a crack pairing, but that's my kind of pairings.)**

 **Notes: femslash, affair, smoking, a lot cursing, Bellatrix/Molly (friendship and romance)**

* * *

Molly Prewett gasped at the sight.

Bellatrix had stormed off earlier after she whacked Lucius Malfoy and called him a smart-ass bitch. It was unusual of Bellatrix to lose her temper so easily—usually, she could tolerate them for at least an hour and beat them up later.

Molly had witnessed the assault and followed the black-haired girl.

She didn't think that she would find Bellatrix in a shady, abandoned class room, smoking a few cigarettes.

"W-What? B-Bella, when did you smoke?" Molly asked.

Bellatrix turned around to glare at the flaming-haired girl before her eyes softened at the sight of Molly. Bellatrix, although she refuses to admit it, had a soft spot for the Prewett.

 _'Great, abso-fucking-lutely great,'_ Bellatrix thought, exhaling some smoke. 'I fucking thought that I could actually keep this a secret from her.'

"Since I became friends with a loser," Bellatrix answered coldly.

Molly took a step back, stunned by her friend's response. Bellatrix immediately felt guilty and wanted to hug the girl, but she resisted the thought.

"Please, tell me why you're mad," Molly pleaded.

Bellatrix sighed. There was no way she could resist something so adorable and oblivious as Molly Prewett. "Rudolphus and I are getting married this summer. He proposed to me and everything."

"Shouldn't you be happy?" Molly stopped herself before she could continue.

Bellatrix instantly knew why she didn't bother continuing. She remembered the time where Rudolphus and some of his friends flipped her skirt and showed her garmets to everyone in the class. She also remembered screaming, "I'm going to kill him! I'm going to finish him like cheesecake!" Afterwards, when she found out about the marriage contract, she threw a fit about it.

Bellatrix needed to tell her. She needed to tell her before the wedding, before they may never see each other again.

Before the war would begin.

"Ah, fuck the secretive crushes and mushy shit. Let's skip to the good part." Bellatrix threw her cigarette and stomped on it, putting it out. Then, she instantly bolted towards Molly and embraced her, kissing her hard on the lips.

Molly was shocked. How could Bellatrix Black, the girl who hated everything related to Muggles and the girl who beats anyone who dares to touch her, want to like her, much less kiss her?

Not that she was going to complain, of course.

* * *

 **Not bad. I love this pairing already.**

— **Sherri3555**


	35. How To Treat A Lady (301 words)

**Drabble War: International Women's Day: (#1) being a mother/mother figure to someone. (#7) "Where do you get off on behaving that way with women you don't even know, huh? How would you feel if someone did that to your mother or your sister or your wife?" -Thelma & Louise**

 **Note: Mention harassment, slight cursing, sets place when Draco is around 5**

* * *

"Where did you get off on behaving that way with a women you don't even know, huh!?" Bellatrix screamed as man tried to touch her bottom.

The man backed away, but he was unable to escape Bellatrix's fury as she slapped the man.

"How would you feel if someone did that to your mother or your sister or your wife, huh? Answer me, you fucking cunt!"

Draco watched as his aunt continued to scowled the man who harassed her until the man ran away like a coward.

"Aunt Bellatrix, why did you yell at that man?" Draco asked, confused about what just occurred.

Bellatrix stared dumb-folded at Draco. How could he possibly not know? "Draco, have you ever heard of the phrase 'sexual harassment'?" she asked gently. She had almost grown attach to the innocent kid.

Almost, of course. She knew that she had to teach the kid to be tough to survive in this kill-or-be-killed world. No matter how innocent Draco was.

Draco shook his head.

"It means to try to love a stranger, and touch them in a bad way. It is considered rude to do that, Dragon," she explained. "When you become Lord, you should never mistreat women like that."

"So I shouldn't touch girls?"

Bellatrix couldn't help but snicker. Whenever Draco was oblivious to the real world, it amused her. "No, not until you're old enough."

"But I touch you and Mum. Is that not nice?" Draco looked confused.

Bellatrix cackled. He looked so dumb-folded just about that!? Shit, Bellatrix was probably the only reason he went this far. "It's nice if you know them for a really long time, Draco."

Draco smiled. "I think I understand!"

"Remember to never treat a strong girl poorly," Bellatrix said, smirking. "Unless they're mudbloods, then you are excused from that."

* * *

 **Is it just me or do I envision a little Draco to look kind of like America from Hetalia when he was younger?**

— **Sherri3555**


	36. She's An Idiot (170 words)

**Drabble War: International Women's Day: (#13) verbal or physical disagreement with another woman, (#6) "A dirty mind is a terrible thing to waste." - Steel Magnolias**

 **Note: Slight cursing, dirty jokes**

* * *

"Coffee. I need coffee," Bellatrix groaned as she entered the kitchen.

"Coffee is full of caffeine, Bella. It isn't good for you."

"Cissa, do I really look like I give a shit?" Bellatrix growled as she sat down on the table. Narcissa was already eating a bowl of salad.

"I'll snitch on you," Narcissa reminded. Bellatrix glared at the blonde haired girl. Apparently, Bellatrix was banned from drinking coffee after Bellatrix has been having "sleeping problems."

"I don't care anymore. I don't care about anything,"

"So are you coming?" **(1)**

Bellatrix started laughing maniacally. "N-No, y-you are the one c-cuming!"

"What is that suppose to bloody mean? What's so funny, is there something on my face?"

Bellatrix laughed even harder.

That was when Narcissa finally got the damn joke. "That isn't funny at all! I can't believe you and your stupid dirty mind!"

When Bellatrix stopped laughing, she answered, "A dirty mind is a terrible thing to waste, Cissa!"

"That is completely false!" Narcissa protested.

Bellatrix smirked. "Just like your makeup."

* * *

 **(1) My friends and I have that damn dirty joke going around. This is why we started using the word "going" more frequently.**

 **Narcissa just got dunked on!**

— **Sherri3555**


	37. Don't Mess With Her (498 words)

**Drabble War: International Women's Day: (#9) Protecting someone from harm, (#5) "Tell me a story where everything works out in the end for the evil witch." - Cake**

 **Note: Cursing, femslash, Modern!Muggle!AU**

* * *

It was a normal day. Okay, that was a lie.

It was just the two of them, Bellatrix Black and Molly Prewett, sitting on a park bench after school. Molly was snoozing on Bellatrix's shoulder, exhausted from exams. As much as Bellatrix wanted to shove her off, she just couldn't.

 _'Dammit Prewett, why do you have to make me feel like a softie?'_ Bellatrix thought.

Just when she was about to take a nap, her phone rang. She picked it up quickly before Molly could stir from her well-deserved rest.

"How is your relationship with Molly doing so far, Bellatrix?" said Severus through Bellatrix's phone.

"I don't know; tell me a story where everything works out in the end for the evil witch," Bellatrix snarled.

"Not good? Strange, I caught notice that you've been busy lately. Scheming about something..."

"W-What are you t-talking about now!?" Bellatrix stammered. Her grip of the phone tightened. Damn, Severus may be intelligent and useful but he can be a fucking pain in the ass when he teases you!

"Let's see, I remember that one moment that just happened a few hours ago..."

Bellatrix groaned. Not _that_ moment!

* * *

 _Hogwart High was buzzing today, with students chatting in the halls very loudly._

 _It was Bellatrix's free period, along with Molly's as well. As much as she thought that the Prewett was beyond annoying, but bearable._

 _It was beyond the her how she fell in love with the annoying brat._

* * *

"Shut up about that!" Bellatrix yelled.

* * *

 _"Hey punk!" a blonde boy with a nose piercing yelled out. He walked towards Molly and Bellatrix with a group behind him._

 _Molly looked stunned. "U-Um, me?"_

 _"The Prewett bitch, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" the boy sneered. "Walking the halls of Hogwart High, this is not a soup kitchen!"_

 _Bellatrix clenched her fists but stayed silent. She mustn't loose her temper, not in front of Molly._

 _"What are you talking about?" Molly responded, unsure what the boy was yapping on about._

 _"No one actually likes you, bitch!" a girl yelled out._

 _Bellatrix really did try not to snap. Of course, not even she can handle her own temper. Fuming, she stepped forward so Molly would be hidden behind her. "How about you go burn in hell, you fucking asshole!"_

 _"A-And what are you going to do about it?" His threatening voice sounded more like a scared voice._

 _"This!" She kicked the bully in the "soft spot"._

* * *

"You had to make a scene, didn't you? You should've known better," Severus scold.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and wrapped an arm around Molly's sleeping figure, re-adjusting their position so Molly was resting on Bellatrix's chest. "Whatever, I don't care. That bastard deserved a kick in the balls."

She heard a chuckle from the other end. "Have fun with detention, Bellatrix."

He hung up. Bellatrix sighed and turned off her phone.

What Severus and Molly didn't know was that she was suppose to be in detention right now.

* * *

 **This reminds me of Riddle Story of Devil, a great yuri anime!**

 **Oh my god, just two words away from the maximum word limit. Shit, gotta write less details!**

— **Sherri3555**


	38. Together (326 words)

**Drabble War: International Women's Day: (#5) someone going through a mental illness, (#9) "Our fate lives within us, you only have to be brave enough to see it." - Brave**

 **Note: Femslash, mention of mental illness, mention of PTSD, sane!Bellatrix (?)**

* * *

It has only been a week ago, but it felt like it was seconds ago that I was brought to the hospital after **it** went down.

Bellatrix would visit me everyday, never leaving my side until she was told to. Even so, she always tells me that she'll be back the next day.

And she would come back.

But this morning, it was different.

She sat down on her usual chair and stayed by my side.

"Our fate lives within us," Bellatrix whispered softly into my ear. "You only have to be brave enough to see it."

"I don't want to remember," I said. But at the same time, it wasn't me saying it. I was stuck between two worlds. A world where I'm in a hospital and Bellatrix is forever by my side, and another where my past haunts me.

 _The sounds of screams echoed._

Bellatrix stared wide-eyed at me. I was still unconscious, right?

It must be a shock for me to speak, huh?

"I didn't want to hurt her," I spoke softly. My eyes didn't open, but I could sense her smile and her tears. Happiness and sadness mixed together in her eyes, even if I couldn't see it.

 _The orange flames engulfed the world._

 _She was there, standing ever so beautifully. I reached out._

 _"No! I screamed, but it was too late. The flames were quicker than my feet, and ripped my heart in two._

"I could've saved her," I said. I could feel the hot tears falling down my cheek.

 _Why? Why does this world have to always burn whatever I love?_

I felt warm arms wrap around me. "No, it wasn't your fault."

W...H...A...T...?

"It is never your fault. You didn't start the fire, you didn't make her die, you didn't want her to die. She forgives you, and so do I."

H...How sweet...

I felt a pair of lips pecking my forehead.

"I love you."

* * *

 **God, this is really sappy.**

— **Sherri3555**


	39. Reflections (345 words)

**Drabble War: International Women's Day: (#14) reflecting life, (#1) "Well behaved women rarely make history." - Eleanor Roosevelt**  
 **Divination: (Task/Prompt) Asking questions to a reflection (Is that how you would word it?)**

 **Note: death, AU (where Bellatrix died differently)**

* * *

Bellatrix rolled her sleeves up and grimaced at her wounds. Her wand was snapped and she had no items to tend her wounds with.

"Great, just great," she groaned.

She looked around at her surroundings. Shattered glass was on the ground, along with cardboard boxes full of paper and brick walls surrounding her. It was too dark to see what was up ahead, and it didn't help that it was raining heavily. She didn't have any energy to stand, walk or to look up. Her head was hung low with her wet black hair adding weight and her wet clothes clinging to her skin. She felt cold from the rain.

All she could do was look down at her reflection in a dirty puddle on the stone pavement.

"What happened to you?" she asked to the reflection. Bruises covered the reflection's face, or rather, her own face.

"Someone who use to be so young, so carefree," she muttered. "I wonder what happen to that person. I heard she just simply changed, but I don't believe that at all."

The reflection just stared.

"I think that person still exists," Bellatrix stated. She tried to flash a natural smile at her reflection, but it didn't look right. Like there was something missing. "She just isn't in this world, but somewhere else. Somewhere happy. Somewhere safe."

She paused to frown. "So what happened to you? You just walked away one day, with no explanation what-so-ever. Just tell me."

It offered no answer.

She heard footsteps coming. She didn't even have to look up to know that it was an Auror. Over the war, she has developed a "sense" whenever those pests were coming her way.

"A lady like you shouldn't be getting involved in this war," the Auror stated.

"Well-behaved women rarely make history," Bellatrix countered. "I don't want to be some lady who is forgotten like countless women."

"I'm afraid it's my mission to kill you," the Auror said. "Goodbye, Miss...?"

Bellatrix lifted her head up. "Bellatrix, the girl whose soul is dead, but her body remains..."

* * *

 **Whelp, not going to make it. Really need to stop signing up for things with deadlines I won't be able to make.**

— **Sherri3555**


	40. Flower Field (507 words)

**My first "Drabble War" made me a) love Bellatrix more, and b) make me ship Bellatrix/Molly. I wanna write a fanfic about them after this.**

 **Charm: (Task/Prompt) Write about an unique way to feel refreshed mentally and/or physically.**  
 **Extra Prompt: dunce**  
 **Candy From The Trolley: (Fruit Rock) hand and advantage, (Ice Mice) say, right, and sorry, (Liquorice Comfits) first and partially, (Sour Rind Watermelon) trash and nearby**

 **Note: femslash (barely)**

* * *

Molly's brother was allergic to pollen, so they never kept any flowers in the house. Molly wished that her brother wasn't allergic, because she adored flowers.

Her friends didn't know her secret spot. An endless field of flowers that Professor Sprout kept, which only Molly knew.

Sometimes, if Professor Sprout allowed it (the advantage of sucking up to teachers), she would go to that field and think. Think about her future, her classes, her friends, and her life. She would think about anything that was troubling her.

The flowers were special, because their aroma was heavenly and relaxing. It helped her think.

She would just lie down on the field and close her eyes, almost like she was sleeping. She would feel the flower's petals because she loved the feeling of the soft petals on her hand.

It was just one of those ordinary days, where she was inhaling the lovely aroma and thinking. This time, it was about her friends and enemies.

Here was what she was thinking about; Bellatrix Black, the girl who is always staring at her and sneering whenever she tries to talk to the Slytherin.

'Why does she hate me?' Molly thought. 'She's so confusing. One day she's staring at me with a weird look, then she turns a complete one-eighty on me and tries to hex me to death! It's not my fault that she hates m-'

She didn't finish her thought when she heard someone fell over nearby and curse very loudly. She opened her eyes and sat up, staring face-to-face with a peeved Bellatrix Black.

'How convenient,' Molly thought. 'Wait a minute, why is she here!?'

"Were you following me!?" Molly yelled.

Bellatrix sneered. "Hell no! I just found you here by accident, blood traitor!"

"Right, like I believe that," Molly rolled her eyes. She was almost use to being called a blood traitor.

"C'mon, you dunce! I'm not a liar!" Bellatrix immediately scowled. "Say, why are you even here?"

"Say sorry first and I'll tell you."

"What do you mean?" Bellatrix tilted her head, acting like she was confused. Her scowl turned into an amused grin.

"Are you here because you like the smell?" the oldest Black sister guessed.

"Partially," Molly answered. She leaned in closer to the Slytherin.

"I don't like it at all," Bellatrix said before she flinched when she inhaled. "Flowers smell like trash to me." **(1)**

Molly inhaled the sweet scent and stared at her with confusion written on her face. "I don't know how you can ever smell something horrid from something pretty. I think it smells lovely.

Bellatrix just glared at her and looked away. "Whatever, Mo-blood traitor. Your presence here disturbs me."

Molly did the first thing she could think of. She grinned and grabbed hold of Bellatrix's arm. "Oh well, you and I could just enjoy the view together!"

Bellatrix hissed like she was burned by a hot object. "What are you doing? Don't touch me!"

Molly stuck out her tongue.

"'Hell no!'" she mocked.

* * *

 **(1) I don't understand why flowers smell good; it smells like crap to me.**

 **Hello...It's me...I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet...To go over everything...They say that time's supposed to heal ya...But I ain't done much healing...Hello, can you hear me?**

 **That's from Adele if you haven't already guessed. "HELLO FROM THE OTHER SIDE!"**

 **(Help, it's stuck in my head and I'm starting to get annoyed.)**

— **Sherri3555**


	41. Alone (312 words)

**Candy From The Trolley: (Pumpkin Pasties) Write about someone in the hospital, (Ice Mice) Write a story that is based in winter**

* * *

"It's too bad he's sick."

"Yeah, I really do feel bad for him."

"I hope he gets better."

James sighed.

He didn't even have to be there to know what they were saying. All of it was just out of sympathy and disappointment because their prized Seeker was sick, no real feelings or anything. The only people that actually would care would be the rest of the Marauders, who frequently kept him updated about life through letters.

He even got a message from Lily Evans, stating that she hoped he would get better.

Normally, he would leap in joy that Evans sent him something. He should be dancing, celebrating his victory against Severus Snape. Rubbing in the Slytherin's face that he won over Lily Evans, even if he really didn't.

But that was normally.

James looked outside and frowned.

Snow.

Winter was here now, which meant he has been in here for half a year. Been sick for half a year.

Been alone for half a year.

It wasn't like his parents didn't visit, or that the doctors haven't tried talking to him. But it felt lonely in the hospital, like an empty room of boredom.

Like he was isolated from the world around him.

He glanced at the mirror on his nightstand—no, one of the _hospital's_ mirrors on the _hospital's_ nightstand.

His pale white skin, his dull hazel eyes, his messy brown hair. The bags under his eyes from staying up at night after many nightmares. The cuts on his arms from accidentally hurting himself when he had an attack. The scars on his body from the multiple surgeries he's been through. The permanent poker face after multiple therapy sessions.

He bitterly smiled. "Aren't you such a Gryffindor, James? Cowardly hiding...cowardly hiding alone in this room..."

He curled into a ball, hands on his hand.

Why was he so alone?

* * *

 **Slightly OOC (if not completely) but I feel like it would be normal for someone to eventually view life differently after a very long time in a hospital, aware that you're sick and (in some cases) alone.**

— **Sherri3555**


	42. My Sweet Angel (312 words)

**March: Mothers' Day Event: Eileen Prince/Severus Snape**  
 **Candy From The Trolley: (Bean Flavor: Chicken) corrupt, (Bean Flavor: Green Apple) tranquilized, (Yorkshire Mix: Yellow-Striped) someone easily scared, (Fruit Rock) hand and advantage, (Wrapped Caramel) someone who can't make up their mind, (Liquorice Wand: Black) default, tell, and opposite**  
 **Gringott Bank: (Genre Specific: Angst) poison, hope, peace, devil**

 **Note: mention of child and domestic abuse, almost-about-to-kill-their-child, insane!Eileen (at first), child!Severus**

* * *

She needed to kill the boy.

"M-mum, please! Please, don't!" he begged as he started to back away from Eileen.

The boy; he was corrupted with sins. If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't have to reveal her secret. Her son was the spawn of the Devil, not Eileen and Tobias Snape. Her marriage could have been full of peace and love, maybe even a bit of hope that they'll have a more wonderful child then _ **that sin**_.

'He's the opposite of the child I wanted,' she thought. 'A girl, with beautiful hair and lovely eyes. With no magic, and nothing odd about her at all.'

She raised her hand, with the syringe that contained a deadly poison in her hand. She just needed to kill him!

"P-please Mum, I-I won't tell the p-police! Please!"

'Don't feel any sympathy,' she told herself, but she could feel her hand tremble.

She must kill the boy to avoid default; the continuous beating of her husband.

"I n-need to kill y-you," she stammered. "I-I need to..."

"Please, Mum! I-I'm so sorry!" Severus pleaded.

'No!' a voice yelled inside her. She gasped and dropped her syringe.

'It's your son!' the voice exclaimed. 'The son you gave birth to, the one you cherish every day! Your...your sunshine.'

"N-No... I-I can't..."

She dropped down and hugged her child. Eileen started to cry with her child cradled in her arms.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized. Her voiced cracked as the tears poured down her cheeks. "My anger took advantage of me. I'm sorry, my son."

Severus clung tightly to her, crying himself. "I'm s-sorry too, Mum. I-I'm sorry Papa h-hates you because I-I'm a freak."

She smiled sadly. 'To think, I almost tranquilized my dear angel.'

"No, don't be sorry. You are not a freak," she assured. "My sweet, sweet angel."

* * *

 **I think I'm gonna cry. I was writing this while I listened to 'Dad's Song' by Set It Off, which is a really sweet song.**

— **Sherri3555**


	43. Raining (382 words)

**More Bellatrix/Molly for everyone!**

 **Fairytales: Write about someone who has to do something against their will.**  
 **Extra Prompts: Bellatrix Black, amazed**  
 **Hopscotch: (word) potion, (spell) accio, (weather) rain**

 **Note: IDK**

* * *

Bellatrix Black stood out in the rain, stretching. How she adored the rain, no matter how sick it made her. Her black leather purse was thrown aside like it didn't matter. Some of her papers spilled out and got soaked by the pouring weather.

She held her arms around like she was welcoming someone and laughed. Laughed like the world wasn't listening, like it wasn't looking at her. Like no one cared if she laughed and laughed like an insane woman.

"Bellatrix?" Bellatrix's laughs stopped instantly, recognizing that sweet voice.

She turned around to face Molly Prewett, holding an umbrella in her hand.

"E-eh?" Bellatrix stammered in shock. She recovered quickly though. "

"I'm amazed that you aren't cold," Molly stated as the Prewett shivered. "Did you take a potion or something? You should be freezing."

"Nah," Bellatrix grinned. "I'm perfectly fine!"

"You should be in class right now," Molly pointed out. Bellatrix cursed, knowing that the red-head was right. Nonetheless, she smirked.

"It's called ditching, Prewett."

Molly flinched at her harsh tone but said nothing. Instead, the red-head just smiled at her like she just gave her a gift.

Bellatrix cursed again. Why could she never get on Molly's nerves? It was starting to piss Bellatrix off!

"Why the hell are you still even here?" Bellatrix snarled. "Blood traitors like you shouldn't even be near me."

"I wanted to make sure you wouldn't get sick," Molly answered, causing Bellatrix to flinch.

"I don't need to go inside," she snorted. "And I won't get sick either. The rain is no match for my will."

Molly tried to grab Bellatrix's hand. Bellatrix scowled and slapped the Gryffindor's hand away.

She looked away. "Seriously, I don't need to go inside! I love the rain, and I promise I won't get sick."

Molly pouted. "If you are willing to keep that promise, you will go inside this instance!"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and crossed her arms like a teenager giving her mother an attitude. She gritted her teeth.

After a few minutes of silence, the eldest Black sister broke the silence. "Okay, whatever," she scoffed. " _Accio purse_."

The purse flew to her hand, although it was still soaking wet.

"Let's get inside," Molly smiled sweetly as she grabbed a grumbling Bellatrix's hand and dragged her inside.

* * *

 **Meh, this was okay. More of friendship, but whatever.**

— **Sherri3555**


	44. I Miss You, Harry (415 words)

**As I write this on a phone, I wish I could be on my sweet, sweet desktop. Oh well, here you go Debs!**

 **April Exchange: (Pairing) Harry/Ginny, (Genre) Romance, (Location) Diagon Alley**

* * *

Ginny and her friends were happily walking around in Diagon Alley, munching on some treats they bought at Honey Dukes. (I think that's what it's called)

"So then, he offered me flowers and asked me to be his girlfriend," one of her friends bragged. Ginny wanted to roll her eyes and ask her if her boyfriend fought a basilisk for her.

But she wasn't going to talk about Harry's accomplishments.

Harry may have gain many things, such as fame and many admirers, but he loss some things as well. Dear friends, mentors, even an enemy that turned out to be good in the end. She wasn't going to be that kind of girlfriend who only loved someone for their money and reputation. She truly did love Harry.

"That's very nice of him," she said instead.

"Hey, look over there!" one of her friends yelled, pointing at a crowd of people. Ginny darted over to find out what the fuss was about.

They were surrounding a window with a broomstick on display, but not any broomstick. It was Harry's current broomstick, a Snitch-Elite, floating in the air with a poster next to it. There was a beam of light that made it look like the Snitch-Elite was lighting up, likely from magic.

'Harry,' Ginny thought. 'I really do miss you.'

"I can't believe it!" her friends squealed and admired the broomstick. "He looks so cute!"

Ginny's left eye twitched. 'Don't snap,' she repeated mentally. 'Don't snap, don't ruin their fun.'

"Oh my god, I wish I could afford it!" a Hufflepuff girl squealed. Ginny barely managed to restrain her from snapping and choking that Hufflepuff. Seriously, everybody knew that Harry was her boyfriend! Did they really not notice her at all!?

One of her friends turned around with a grin on her face and immediately realized why Ginny was so silent. "Oh, I'm so sorry Ginny!" she apologized quickly.

Ginny faked a laugh. "C'mon, we all know that girls are just being girls; let them all have their fantasy moment. I just wish they could tone it down though, cause, you know."

She gestured at the crowd, and then pointed at herself.

Her friend nodded sympathetically before going back to squealing, although she toned it down a lot.

'I miss you Harry,' Ginny thought, gazing at the sky for a moment. 'But I'll be with you soon, just wait. I'll graduate and the two of us can finally be together.'

* * *

 **My thumbs hurt.**

 **This is definitely new, I know that for sure. I've expressed my discomfort with canons frequently, but here I am. Writing a canon. *sigh* I need to write more slash and femslash now.**

— **Sherri3555**


	45. Cat Fight (520 words)

**April Event (A Very Potter Birthday): Two people realizing they are in love with the same person, "It's strange, how a dress can take a mess, and make her nothing less than, beautiful to me", "She is the hottest girl I've ever seen.", "I think I'm falling in love with [Insert Full Name]."**  
 **Ultimate Hermione Pairing Club: Hermione/Oliver Wood**  
 **Gringott Bank: (Secret Diary of a Call Girl) angel, prostitute, desire, hand mirror**

 **Note: slight cursing, OC (That I hate so much), two chicks fighting over one dude (aka "cat fight"), stalking, murder, bit of a psychotic!Hermione**

 **Pairing: Hermione/Oliver Wood (one-sided), OC/Oliver Wood**

* * *

Hermione could not believe it.

Hazel Lineburg had asked Oliver Wood, _Hermione's crush_ , out to a date on Hogemeade—despite the fact that Hazel knew about Hermione's crush. And he accepted her request too!

Hermione's face had turned an icky shade of purple when she overheard the "couple's" conversation and darted for her common room, where she spent the rest of the day crying in her bed. Thankfully, Harry and Ron did not notice the bitter look she had in her eyes.

Her true desire was, however, to make sure the two have a terrible first date.

* * *

It was time, and Hermione was ready.

Today was the day she'll show her lovely Oliver that she was a pure white angel and that Hazel was just some stupid fucking prostitute. She even wore a brand new dress for the occasion. It was a flowing white, silky dress that complimented her curves and made her look completely innocent; the perfect kind of girl to have wrapped around Oliver Wood's arms.

"She is the hottest girl I've ever seen," she imagined Oliver thinking to himself. She pretended that Oliver was on his date with the bitch, not paying the slightest attention to Hazel. But rather, Hermione, who would conveniently be walking by.

"I think I'm falling in love with Hermione Granger," she imagined Oliver sighing with a dreamy look in his eyes.

When they finally arrived at Hogesmeade, she immediately darted for a cafe with an outdoor patio that Oliver and Hazel were heading to. She placed an order for latte and awaited for her order while she kept an eye on the couple, who sat at the table behind her. She kept a hand mirror in her hand. It may have looked like she was doing her hair, but the mirror was aimed at the couple.

A perfect method of spying.

'It's strange, how a dress can take a mess and make her nothing less than beautiful to me. She does look okay,' Hermione thought as she stole a look at Hazel's blue dress. 'But it won't matter soon.'

Hermione grinned and patted her purse, which held her **secret weapon**.

* * *

 **THE PROPHET**

 **Death of Lineburg**  
 _ **Reported by —**_

 _It's very unfortunate that Hazel Lineburg (a Hufflepuff in her 4th year) is reported dead after Saturday._

 _The corpse was reported to be found at Hogesmeade after a couple of Hogwart students, who were on their Hogesmeade trip, found Lineburg in a trash can. The students immediately contacted a nearby teacher and Aurors came in to examine the corpse. They discovered that the corpse had a bullet hole in their head and that Lineburg's dress was torn. It's likely that the killer had a gun with them and possibly a sharp object to tear the dress._

 ***The rest of the paper is folded***

The paper was sitting on Hermione's dresser while the brunette applied a milky pink lipstick on.

'Never play with fire, Hazel Lineburg,' Hermione thought wickedly as she glanced across the room, directly at the purse on her bed. A single object layed on her pillow.

A pearly white **gun**.

* * *

 **Hermione/Oliver actually may be the first het pairing I like in the Harry Potter series. Better yet, the only het pairing I like in the whole world. But we'll see in the mere future. Who knows, maybe I'll experiment a bit.**

 **That sounds wrong, doesn't it?**

— **Sherri3555**


	46. A Musical Meaning (612 words)

***Running around with arms flailing in the air* SPRINGBREAKSPRINGBREAKSPRINGBREAKSPRINGBREAKSPRINGBREAKOMGI'VEBEENWAITINGFOREVERFORTHISWEEKOFF!**

 **Arithmancy: (Task/Prompt) Write a story which shows someone playing a musical instrument**  
 **Extra Prompts: Bellatrix Black, Regulus Black**  
 **Apr. Event (Spring Themed): (#60) Afternoon Tea**

* * *

A regular spring day, with a regular visit to Bellatrix's family. Narcissa and Regulus sat quietly together, patiently waiting for Bellatrix to come out of her room. Narcissa had already drank most of her tea, but Regulus's cup was still full.

"Are you alright, Regulus?" Narcissa asked, glancing at his cup. "You haven't drank your tea since you've arrived."

Regulus gave her a soft smile. "I'm alright," he reassured her. "Just a bit, you know, stressed..."

"Oh, don't tell me—it's that brother of yours, isn't it?" Narcissa frowned sympathetically. "I can relate, you know. You aren't the only one, Regulus. You know, Andromeda and Sirius..."

"Chose their own path," Regulus finished, a bit of sadness in his silver eyes. "Not like it really matters anyways," he continued with a fake grin. "If Sirius were Lord Black, who knows what terrible things he'd do to our family reputation. I'm sort of relieved that he's away."

Narcissa didn't catch that quiver in his voice.

"Well, if you say so," Narcissa was about to say something, but was interrupted by a beautiful tune.

Bellatrix stood by the doorway with a violin in her hands. She was the one who created the soothing tune. Bellatrix continued to play a deep and depressing, yet sweet melody from the violin. **(1)**

Regulus frowned quickly. 'She's playing the violin,' he paused for a moment before he could finish his thought. 'Just like Sirius use to play the piano to me.'

After Bellatrix finished her song, Narcissa and Regulus lightly clapped. She bowed twice and took a seat, placing her violin on the floor.

"I didn't know you played the violin," Regulus admitted and managed to give Bellatrix a simple smile. Not because of happiness and complete joy, but because you want to give a bit of gratitude to someone; those rare kinds of smiles.

"Believe it, Regulus," Bellatrix smirked proudly. "I adore the violin, not just because it's simply a divine-looking instrument. I love the deep melody behind each note and how it can give an individual message that connects to anyone who listens carefully without speaking a single word. The song I played was 'Elegie', which I personally feel like it's about grief and loss." **(2)**

Narcissa chuckled. "Of course you're bragging all about your skills and making it sound so meaningful and deep. I think that it's just lovely ball room music, perhaps a romantic slow dance?"

"Merlin, you are hopeless when it comes to romance," Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "What about you, cousin? What do you think about 'Elegie'?"

"U-um," Regulus tried to think of an excuse very quickly. "It sort of reminds me of-of-um, well, masks."

"Masks?" the sisters questioned in unison.

"Why, of all things, would you think about a silly prop?" Narcissa asked, with a dim sparkle in her eyes. Regulus learned that that dim sparkle was simply Narcissa's way of indicating when she was interested in something while she kept her poker face—which was more of her trying to be like a proper women.

"W-well," Regulus thought long and hard before he finally settled for a simple answer. "It reminds be of masks because I get this interesting message from the song; a vibe. That vibe just reminds me of lies and deceiving, greed and broken promises, broken hearts and dead minds. Dark songs do give you dark thoughts."

Regulus inhaled deeply after he spouted all that out in one breath.

The sisters stayed silent for a second before Bellatrix finally spoke a single question that startled Regulus.

"Is it because of Sirius?"

Regulus chewed the walls of his mouth. "No," he answered slowly. "I don't care about him at all."

* * *

 **(1) Fun fact: I don't play any musical instrument, so I have very little knowledge in music.**

 **(2) Good song, search it up. Reminds me of rain for some reason.**

 **Love 'Set It Off' right now, especially their 'Duality' album.**

— **Sherri3555**


	47. Breaking Down (875 words)

**History Of Magic: (Task/Prompt) Write about a character experiencing pure terror.**  
 **Chocolate Frog Card: (Herbo the Foul/Gold/Task) Include a snake into your story**

 **Notes: anxiety, anxiety attack**

* * *

 **If you were like him, you knew a thing or two about terror.**

You must know how to conceal that pain, that pain that nothing can heal. Never let anyone see that weakness inside, that pain that eats you away. No one can know about your misery and your problems, because if you do, one thing happens to your sanity.

 **Your sanity will rot along with you.**

He is curled up like a ball on his bed, staring at nothing in particular. His eyes are wide-open, but it doesn't seem like he was focused on anything in particular. If you were to stand there and look at him, you'd notice that he was shaking. 'Why is he shaking?' you may wonder.

 **He's not okay.**

You realize that quickly. He's shaking, he's rocking back and forth and his eyes look bloodshot. He's sweating like he had just came back from a game of Quidditch. He's clearly not in good condition.

'What's happening?' you may think, growing concern.

If you look deeply, you notice something interesting. Like deep in a world, unknown to ours, there is something keeping him in his current condition. What is he thinking? What is he really seeing?

Now let's put you in his shoes, in his mind, in his body.

 **The snake slithers around his neck, preparing it's fangs.**

You try your best to breath, but the air just can't enter your lungs. You feel like the air is leaking out, like there were holes in your body. Your mind can't comprehend what's going on around you, because your mind is occupied in another world right now.

Voices are echoing in your head. By any chance, have you ever had such terrible stress? So much, that it just engulfs your entire head. That problem is all you can think about, and it always creeps into your mind. You cannot run from it, no matter how hard you try to overcome such anxiety.

 **Poison drips from it's fang, drop by drop.**

What could cause such anxiety?

You must look deep in his mind to tell. Think about it, wouldn't you be stressed out if your parents were always pressuring you to become the best, be as successful as them and carry your family name? Yet every little thing you do in your life is a mistake, whether physically harming you or mentally.

The boy-who-lived, someone who you tried to befriend, turns his back on you for someone worth a lot less than you; all because you screwed up. Stupid boy, didn't you learn better than that?

The girl who you call a mud-blood, she bested you in ever subject in Hogwarts. Didn't your parents tell you that you must be the best and failure is not acceptable, especially if you are competing against a muggle-born.

The people you ended up killing, they despise you. You are nothing to them; especially that old coot. You can't even kill someone who willingly lowered their defense, so what makes you think that you can even continue on? You despicable boy, why are you so rude to everyone you meet?

 **The snake's midnight black-scaled body squeezed his body tightly, it's pink tongue sticking out and amusement in it's crimson eyes.**

It's like you're drowning in thoughts.

The voices in your head are pounding. Even though you can't hear them, you somehow can tell what they're saying. 'Stupid boy!' and 'What a failure!' and 'Such a pathetic freak.'

All the same voices looking down at you. You try to call for help, but your body is drowning in the bottomless ocean. You can't swim.

You don't want to drown, but you find yourself unable swim to the surface.

 **You can't sleep anymore.**

Not without those voices haunting you, even in your sleep. You have nightmares. Whether being humiliated or even dying, it tells you the same thing.

'You will never succeed.'

You would always wake up with sweat trickling down your forehead and your lungs suffocating. You always take a few minutes to breath slowly and cry. Hot tears trailing down your pale cheeks, leaving tear stains behind. You place your hand over your eyes, as if that will blind you from your problems. You're so scared, aren't you?

You pathetic boy, you should be use to this by now.

 **Your ears have nothing to do with these voices.**

You try to cover your ears, ignore all of those voices and snap out of it. But it's not that simple. No matter how many things you use to cover your ears, no matter how much you pinch yourself, you cannot easily snap out of it. There is no use running away from it, because you'll only be running away from your problems.

You try to shout out that you can do better, that you can try to be successful, that you can be just as great as everyone else if they would just believe in him. But they don't listen, but instead, they tape your mouth shut as if they don't want to hear your pleads anymore. Silly boy, there is no use if you've already failed a million times!

'What is this?' you may ask.

 **This is an anxiety attack.**

* * *

 **Dun-dun-dun! Deep ass story**

 **I've never had an anxiety attack, so I'm only going off of a video of one of my favorite Youtubers playing a simulator about anxiety. Likely not accurate to what a real anxiety attack is, but you get the point.**

 **I know that anxiety attacks are different than others depending on their source, so I tried to imagine myself in the mysterious person's position and look on the very negative side.**

 **I'm sure it's easy enough to decipher who this person is. :)**

— **Sherri3555**


	48. Enigma (1,100 words)

**Life sucks. Which is exactly why I have this imaginary blowtorch! *holds up a blowtorch***

 **Care For Magical Creatures: Task/Prompt: Write about someone whom your character finds an enigma**  
 **May Event: (Culture) National Smile Month, (Day-Long Events) Anti-Bullying Day, Password Day**

 **Notes: slash (not much of it though), might be OOC (not sure), non-canon (duh), slight cursing**

 **Pairing: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape (hinted?; I have no fucking clue if it's romance anymore)**

* * *

Remus Lupin thought that he was like a mystery novel—you never know what to expect from that boy. It was like he had multiple personalities for certain events. He was like a puzzle that can never be solved. Not even Lily Evans was able to solve the riddle named Severus Snape.

The Slytherin always kept to himself, which really bothered Remus for some reason. The werewolf wanted to get some reaction from Severus, one that wasn't of fear or anger.

He wanted to see Severus give him a real smile.

So Remus decided that he would just simply watch Severus—not stalking the Slytherin, of course! He was just observing Severus, it's not like he followed him everywhere!

But seriously, are we actually going to fall for that 'totally not stalking him' bullshit? No, of course not!

So Remus was stalking the Slytherin, though Remus wouldn't admit it.

* * *

Remus was enjoying his free period, on his way to the library for a quiet study session by himself. James, Sirius and Peter were in the Quidditch field, so Remus had a full hour to actually be able to hear his thoughts.

'Ah, finally! Some peaceful quiet,' Remus thought and started climbing down a flight of stairs when he heard a snotty voice, a girl's to be specific.

"Are you done with my essay yet?" Remus's ears perked up before he blushed. Another thing he hated about his werewolf side was his enhanced hearing, which meant that he could eavesdrop on a conversation—which he hated because he was the kind of person who respected other's privacy. Who knows, he might one day eavesdrop on a very private conversation and immediately regret it!

But when he heard that question, he couldn't help himself. As a prefect, it was his job to stop troublemakers from causing trouble!

He was just about to sprint towards the voice when he heard a soft voice answer. "I-I'm almost done w-with it."

Remus recognized that voice, even if it was in a different tone. He hesitated to take action and decided to listen closely. Not because he wanted Severus to be in trouble, of course! He was...curious, to be honest. Why would the cold-hearted Severus Snape do someone else's homework for them?

'Unless...it was by force?' Remus thought. 'But, how could the Slytherins-'

He never finished that thought, because the moment he silently climbed up the stairs and peaked at the direction of the voice, he automatically knew his answer.

Severus Snape, with his midnight black hair covering his face, was on the ground, as if bowing down to a god—only, this bow was out of fear, not respect. A Slytherin girl with curly brown hair and cold blue eyes was standing tall and proud in front of him, with her right foot on Severus's head like he was a slave.

"Almost!? That essay is due in an hour, you idiot!" the girl screamed. Her foot dug deeper into Severus's head, which caused the black-haired boy to whimper—like a dog! Such cruelty!

He took a deep breath and, with a lot of Gryffindor courage, yelled out to the girl, "Hey!"

The girl turned around and Severus shivered at his voice, but Remus couldn't blame him. "You there, Elizabeth Donfe y! What do you think you're doing?"

Elizabeth sneered. "And what exactly is a Gryffindork like you gonna do about it, punk?"

Remus's eye twitched. "That's five points away from Slytherin for disrespecting a prefect, and ten points for bullying a fellow housemate. Now run along Elizabeth, before I deduct even more points for not listening to a prefect."

Elizabeth snorted but walked away. But not without throwing a murderous look at Remus, who barely flinched.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked and held out his hand for Severus to accept.

Severus stared blankly at Remus before a pink shade took over his usually snow-white cheeks. His eyes radiated a thankful glimmer. U-uh," he stammered before he remembered that Remus was...well, a Gryffindor. His eyes lost the glimmer and was once again, a dark void. "Lupin. Why did you bother saving me?"

There it was again, the mood-shifting. To Remus's demise, Severus had switched from being thankful to being bitter.

"I'm a prefect, it's my job to help others, no matter who they are," he responded, shifting his gaze from Severus to the wall. Looking at Severus when he was glaring daggers at Remus was a hard task.

"I suppose I should thank you, so thank you for helping me out," Severus said with a little sympathy, possibly because he pitied Remus's current position right now; saving your enemy. "But you must have heard our conversation..."

"I didn't mean to!" Remus protested.

"I didn't say you meant to," Severus stated coolly before he stood up. His glare grew more intense now that he wasn't on the floor.

"I-I-Look, Severus-"

"Don't talk to me, m'kay?" Severus interrupted before he sneered. "And don't stutter, Lupin. Perfect boys like you shouldn't stutter, it'll make you look weak."

While Severus walked away, Remus just stared at the ground—as if trying to decipher what just happened. After a few minutes gone by, Remus headed towards the library. He took out a few books and tried to study, but all he could think about was the enigma.

'He let down his guard for a second,' Remus thought. 'To be honest, he looked cute like that but when he realized that it was me, he quickly changed into his usual self. Why does he have to be so complicated!?'

All Remus wanted to see was Severus smile, and actually be happy. To let his guard down, and not be that cold person he is on the outside. Why couldn't Severus just be like that? Remus knew that he was bullied, no denying that, but why be cold to everyone else? The ones who didn't say anything about him? Maybe he did try, because Lily liked him.

'And that didn't work out too well,' a voice in the back of his head whispered, which Remus ignored.

Remus bit his lips and closed his books. After what happened before, he just felt a pain in his chest.

He walked out the library, whispering a good-bye to Madame Pince on the way out, and headed for his common room, where he boringly yelled the password ("'Courageous'," Remus yelled with impatience) and entered.

Which is exactly why James, Sirius and Peter found Remus with his face on his pillow, with his muffled-yelling being the only sound besides a few mutters from the trio.

* * *

 **I like this ending. And anime. And manga (well, maybe. I don't read manga often...). And drinking Hawaiian Punch, especially the blueberry flavor. I literally have a 'Berry Blue Typhoon' flavored-Hawaiian Punch jug next to me.**

 **Man, I'm gonna have a fucking sugar rush by the end of the day.**

— **Sherri3555**


	49. Hummingbird (720 words)

**Tranfiguration: Write about a student at Hogwarts being transformed into an animal.  
Extra Prompt: an accident**

 **Note: Cursing, I-don't-know-shit-about-animal-symbolism, a hummingbird pecks Bellatrix**

* * *

The three sisters, together in the Slytherin common room (that was oddly empty), had a problem. And for once, it wasn't about Andromeda's choice in boys.

"Oh shit, Slughorn will have my head if he finds out about this," Bellatrix cursed and covered her face with her hands. Narcissa cradled the hummingbird in her hand and in response, the hummingbird made a sound similar to a purr. Her action may seem sweet and kind, but her face showed fright and worry.

"Bellatrix, what in Merlin's name were you doing?" Narcissa asked with a sharp tone.

"It was an accident!" Bellatrix raised her wand and pointed at the hummingbird. "I was practicing some spells so I could improve and then she got in my way!"

"Andromeda was merely asking if you wanted some brunch and you turned her into a hummingbird for no reason," Narcissa scolded. "I don't like it when you are 'training'. I don't like the idea of becoming a Death Eater to be honest, they have to do many dangerous missions and that dreadful tattoo looks hideous."

Bellatrix glared at her younger sister. "Don't you dare insult the Dark Lord's symbol, you bitch!"

Stunned by her sister's brash tone, Narcissa bit her cherry lips and stayed silent for a few minutes.

"We're getting off topic," Narcissa finally said and rubbed the hummingbird's breast. "Andromeda is stuck as a hummingbird and all we need to do is reverse the spell before Slughorn finds out. Now, Bellatrix, what's the counter-spell?"

Bellatrix fidgeted. "Well, here's the thing-"

"You don't know the counter-spell yet!?"

"Did you actually think that I listen to that old bat in Transfiguration?" Bellatrix snorted. "I was practicing for a reason, Narcissa. I don't want to fail, otherwise Mother would have my head before I join the Dark Lord!"

Bellatrix's snarky expression turned to a dreamy gaze. "Oh, when will Mother realize that I'm destined to be a Death Eater and that my grades should not have anything to do with my destiny?"

"Perhaps it's because you'll be a laughing-stock if you become a Death Eater when you don't even have the magic to cast an Unforgivable Curse?" Narcissa criticized before her attention turned to the hummingbird, who glared darkly at Bellatrix. "No worries Andromeda, we'll turn you back into a human _and_ get Bellatrix in trouble."

"Why is she a hummingbird in the first place?" Bellatrix asked as she roamed the room to search for her book. "Andromeda doesn't seem fast, nor colorful."

Narcissa rolled her eyes, and she knew for a fact that Andromeda would roll her eyes too if she currently a human. "She's an artistic person, in case you haven't heard. Have you not seen the doodles she does in her notebooks?"

"No."

Narcissa sighed and glared out the window, as if she could easily break the glass and flood the entire Slytherin common room with a weak glare. "Of course not, who would trust you with anything? Anyways, she is a very talented artist and she's very creative too. And haven't you ever notice that she's like the oddball of the family? Maybe less obvious than Sirius, but still…"

Bellatrix stayed silent for a moment with her Transfiguration book in her hand before she unexpectedly cackled. "Hahaha, of course! I mean, she just adores her mudblood boyfriend, doesn't she?"

The hummingbird flinched as Bellatrix continued to speak. "Her mudblood boyfriend! Tonks, was it? Hahaha, he's so stupid! That fucking Hufflepuff dork is such an idiot sometimes! Once, he actually tried to stand up to Lucius! I bet if it weren't for the Marauders, he'd be dead-"

Andromeda instantly took flight and started pecking at Bellatrix's face. With her incredible speed, she dodged every hit, which only angered Bellatrix more.

"Ow!" she yelled while Narcissa secretly snickered in the background. "Get off of me, you son of a b-ow!"

The battle of the hummingbird/Andromeda and a pissed-of Bellatrix had only lasted for a few minutes, but it was enjoyable while it lasted. Andromeda flew back into Narcissa's safe arms and Bellatrix collapsed on the leather chair next to Narcissa.

"Now what do you have to say to Andromeda?" Narcissa asked innocently and fluttered her eyes for effects.

"Fuck you."

OF course, it resulted to another battle between a angry hummingbird and a screaming psychopath.

* * *

 **Literally had to go through a lot of sources to understand animal symbolism. At least I accomplished something this week.**

 **I feel tired... I'm glad that I won't have to do Assignment 12, I already have plenty of things to do in the summer time. Whelp, see you guys in the next chapter!**

— **Sherri3555**


	50. Dark Pleasure (639 words)

**Yo, Sherri here! It's been a while since I've written anything, hasn't it?**

 **Music Class: (Prompt/Task) Timbre [dark]**  
 **Emotion/Feeling Challenge: (#47) Amused**

 **Note: mentioned torture, sadistic!Sirius Black, some cursing**  
 **Pairing: N/A**

* * *

Everybody has their own sense of pleasure. Some find pleasure in art, some find pleasure in working out. Heck, a lot of people just find pleasure in eating sweets from Honeydukes (though Sirius didn't blame them—the sweets there were absolutely delicious!).

Sirius has a dark sense of pleasure.

He knew that it was considered wrong. He knew that people would think that he was insane. He knew that he'd end up in Azkaban if he were to preform such pleasure in public.

He, however, could care less.

He found pleasure in pain. Just the squirming face of someone being tortured gave Sirius a tingle of delight. He never got disgusted whenever the Marauders drew blood from Snape. He always laughed whenever one of the Hufflepuffs scream in horror of whatever cruel prank he cooked up. His dark enjoyment has become more apparent, not apparent enough to make people think he was a masochist, but enough to give people the impression he may have some mental issues.

Though they may not be far from the truth, of course.

"What are you going to do to me?"

Sirius snapped out of his little monologue in his head and smiled cruelly at his victim.

Lately, he's been awfully impatient and frustrated—he assumed it was simply puberty being puberty. His relationship with his parents, his grades and the upcoming war didn't help. He needed to release his stress.

And what better way to do it than play with his dear victims?

He (not in public of course) seduced a dear Hufflepuff and managed to convince her to follow him into an empty corridor the teachers and students never lurked. The poor girl fell for it so easily, it was almost sad how she swooned when he asked.

What an idiotic girl! Did she think she was gonna have sex or something? Not one fucking chance!

Once she followed him, he secretly cast a silencing charm so that nobody could hear her screams. As much as he loved hearing people scream, he knew that he couldn't get caught.

Afterwards, he purposely walked behind her and yelled, 'Stupefy!'

And that's the story of how the stupid girl ended up tied to a pillar in the middle of a deserted corridor at night with her "boyfriend" crouched in front of her with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Darling," he whispered sickly, "did you really think that I would do something to you?"

"You hexed me and tied me up, you bastard!"

Sirius grunted, but kept his sinister sneer. "True, true," he muttered. "But just remember, I'm the one with the knife, not you."

"Fuck you!" she snarled, an fire blazing in her eyes.

"Tsk, tsk, those foul words are not going to keep you alive," he hissed and took out his knife from his back pocket. "Not that you were going to last long anyways."

All that Sirius heard were screams the entire night as he hummed cheerfully, all while he was cutting his victim body apart until it was just a mutilated corpse.

"Hey bitch," he yelled over the girl's screaming when the crack of dawn was approaching, "can you die a little faster? I have to clean up after this and dispose your body, which is a pain in the fucking ass. Not to mention, get to my dorm so nobody will think that I left."

Such a cruel request, and yet she complied. Not willfully, of course.

* * *

Sirius walked into the bathroom, tired but satisfied. He washed away the blood off his hands and his face and charmed the blood of his clothes.

'All the evidence is disposed, my body is clean of blood and I'm happy,' Sirius thought, before he darkly smiled.

"It's not like anybody can stop me," Sirius muttered to himself. "Not even God can escape me."

* * *

 **I'm bored. And hungry. And bored. And hungry.**

 **That last line is not mine, it's from EverymanHYBRID. Just wanted to say that.**

— **Sherri3555**


End file.
